


Stark Family: Extended

by stark3000 (liminalsp_ces)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Canon Disabled Character, Epistolary, Extended Families, Family Bonding, Family Shenanigans, M/M, Meet-Cute, Older Man/Younger Man, Original Character(s), Social Media, Stark Family, Stark Family-centric, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Strangers to Lovers, Tony Stark is still Tony Stark, Uncle Tony Stark, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, War Veteran Steve Rogers, art student steve rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminalsp_ces/pseuds/stark3000
Summary: It all inadvertently starts when a local gossip blog in Boston lambasts genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist Tony Stark for wearing gray sweatpants on a coffee run. • Written purely in epistolary-style. • Updates every Saturday!





	1. Tony Stark breaks the Internet

**Author's Note:**

> I did this to cope from Endgame. At this point, this is simply pure indulgence on my part. :---) 
> 
> The main focus of this story is both Tony Stark and the original character named Lucien Zimmerklein. The relationship tags may or may not be central to the plot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **YOUKNOWWHOIAM ✓** @tonystark  
> Only people who haven’t experienced the ultimate lows of university life would mock those who have missed laundry day a couple of times #academia #giveusnerdsabreak #busydoingscience #snifftestisscience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coding this entire thing is a labor of love--that's how much I love Tony Stark. Also, this is also purely indulgent on my part. If a considerable number of original characters is not your thing, please consider exiting this story; otherwise, enjoy!

 

 

 

BREAKING: Stark Industries CEO moonlights as university student who hasn't done laundry in weeks!

Insider spots genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist Tony Stark looking less than a billion in Boston--experiencing problems?

.

[Images - LEFT: A blurred phone camera photo of a man wearing a cap and sunglasses, gray sweats and a red hoodie entering an establishment with the signage “Café Sofia”; RIGHT - The same man exits the café, except this time he’s carrying a large to-go cup of coffee. The quality of the photo drastically improved as well, definitely taken with a semi-professional DSLR camera]

It’s two weeks before the start of the fall term and Cambridge is slowly filling up with returning students. As a quiet college town, Cambridge is definitely no Sunset Avenue but imagine the surprise of our exclusive insider when he spotted no other than Stark Industries CEO **Tony Stark** in our tiny town last Tuesday!  
  
Clad in gray sweatpants and a large red hoodie (classic **local fashion staples** ) face partially hidden by huge sunglasses and a black cap, Stark entered Café Sofia at nine AM and exited fifteen minutes later with a large to-go cup. Stark is a long way from home, who has been regularly residing between New York and Los Angeles where two of the most important legs of Stark Industries are located. He definitely has no business in the Boston area, especially wearing _that_. But our insider believes there’s more to this than a nostalgic coffee run at Stark’s old college town. So what could he be doing there that he had to wear an outfit so criminal? Stay tuned at _**Boston Buzz**_! for updates regarding this scoop.  
  
Want to be the first to know more about Tony Stark in Boston? Subscribe to our newsletter or follow us on Twitter, Instagram or Facebook!

RELATED ARTICLES

1 / Police break up party at local frat house--you wouldn’t believe who got caught with their pants down!

2 / More conspiracies? Street vandalism continues to appear in Boston’s walls

3 / Are you ready for this year’s skate park showdown? Boston Buzz gets exclusive interviews with last year’s defending champion

COMMENTS

**Anonymous**  
not every guy with that kinda beard is stark smfh

**TinnerMan**  
sensationalizing sht that arent true? typical

**Yunis Jazz**  
seriously u guys shld stop and give up ur "career" it's embarrassing for actual journalists. also, yall shld be ashamed bcs u obvs didnt do ur research. current stark industries ceo is actually pepper potts :p

 

* * *

 

 **To:** Tony Stark [ aestark@starkindustries.com ]  
**From:** Pepper Potts [ vpotts@starkindustries.com ]  
**Subject:** RE: really?

 

Dear Mr. Stark,  
Please check the attached link in this email. Emergency conference call later at 10PM EDT.

Link: www.bostonbuzz.com/news/breaking/stark-indus...

 

Regards,

 ** Virginia POTTS **  
Chief Executive Officer  
Stark Industries  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, NY 10166

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

 

 **To:** Pepper Potts [ vpotts@starkindustries.com ]  
**From:** Tony Stark [ aestark@starkindustries.com ]  
**Subject:** RE: Re: really?

 

Dear Ms. Potts,  
I know I’ve said this a lot of times before, and under less-believable circumstances, but: it wasn’t me this time around. I just wanted coffee and our old Boston flat didn’t exactly come equipped with the proper...personnel. I thought I dressed  accordingly enough, given that there was a mention of “local fashion staples”. Anyway, is this going to be a problem?

ALSO: Can we sue them for calling my outfit “criminal”?

 

 ** Tony STARK **  
Chief Engineer, Research & Development  
Stark Industries  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, NY 10166

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

 **To:** Tony Stark [ aestark@starkindustries.com ]  
**From:** Pepper Potts [ vpotts@starkindustries.com ]  
**Subject:** RE: Re: Re: We talked about this

 

Tony,

When I said it’s physically impossible for you to watch over that kid from Midtown that you’ve practically taken under your wing (despite your vehement denial and outrageous “misdirections”), I did not mean that as an invitation for you to drop your corporate job and become a literal member of the faculty of the university he’ll be attending.

People who go on sabbaticals are usually members of the academia who want to take a break and need a change of scenery; billionaires don’t take sabbaticals just so they could be a member of the academia. That being said, we’ve talked about your scholastic pursuit extensively and--for the first time in the years that I’ve worked with you--you actually took the initiative to prepare for the possible consequences of your actions. In advance. It’s an unprecedented move, and I am actually proud of you and happy for you as well.

Don’t worry too much about it. Everything is still in place, and segments of your plan will proceed accordingly. You did well.

Cheers,  
Pepper

 

 ** Virginia POTTS **  
Chief Executive Officer  
Stark Industries  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, NY 10166

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

 **To:** Pepper Potts [ vpotts@starkindustries.com ]  
**From:** Tony Stark [ aestark@starkindustries.com ]  
**Subject:** RE: Re: Re: Re: thanks, pep

 

Ms. Potts,  
I deny all allegations of affection towards the kid. I am here because I got bored in New York, and Lucien is here. Might as well work on that problem while I’m here. That will be all, Ms. Potts. I will see you later at 10.

  
T.S.

 

* * *

 

 **To:** Tony Stark [ aestark@starkindustries.com ]  
**From:** Mathilde Leroy [ mleroy@starkindustries.com ]  
**Subject:** PR Timeline (Revised)

 

Dear Mr. Stark,

I’ve attached in this email the revised timeline of strategies that our PR department will employ to address projected concerns re: your current scholastic engagements. Revisions were made in account of the recent article about your coffee run in Cambridge. Please review them and take note of the highlights. Your clarifications will be addressed later at the joint conference call at 10 in the evening.

 **Attachment:** August2019_PR-Timeline.pdf [Download]

Best,

 ** Mathilde LEROY **  
Head, Public Relations Department  
Stark Industries  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, NY 10166

 

* * *

 

 

 

r/TonyStarkWatch Posted by u/knowwhoiam• 9 hours ago

Tony Stark spotted in Boston: Legit or Fake?  
u/knowwhoiam

Can any of you verify if this is true? What’s he doing at Boston??? And why is he dressed up like me during midterms??? www.bostonbuzz.com/news/breaking/stark-indus...

Share | 1.4k Comments . . . | (Up-Pointing Small Red Triangle ≊ Up Button) 133.5k (Down-Pointing Small Red Triangle ≊ Down Button)

u/starktrash • 6h  
DUDE! I know that café! That’s where I usually pick up coffee before I sludge my way through my 8am lecture! Wtf

Share … | (Up-Pointing Small Red Triangle ≊ Up Button) 2.3k (Down-Pointing Small Red Triangle ≊ Down Button)

u/knowwhoiam • 6h  
Duuuude I have so many questions right now??  
  
1) What’s he doing in Boston? Why isn’t he in New York making magic at SI?  
2) Is this a forever thing?? Or at least, a longterm thing? Is he leaving behind NY the same way he left LA behind??  
3) Most important question: how can he still look handsome and rich in sweatpants and a hoodie early in the morning????

Share … | (Up-Pointing Small Red Triangle ≊ Up Button) 2.6k (Down-Pointing Small Red Triangle ≊ Down Button)

u/hoopercooper • 2h  
Well, we all know that MIT is just ‘round the corner… And Stark’s an MIT alumnus. Maybe there’s an event or something?

Share … | (Up-Pointing Small Red Triangle ≊ Up Button) 1.4k (Down-Pointing Small Red Triangle ≊ Down Button)

More Comments (14)

More comments (5)

u/proherodeku • 5h  
1) As u/hoopercooper mentioned, Stark’s an MIT alumnus. He could be there for an MIT thing.  
2) At this point, we still can’t really tell. But the lack of flash and pomp--car, suits, etc--is telling evidence. We just don’t have enough clues yet.  
3) This one's siimple: He’s TONY STARK.

Share … | (Up-Pointing Small Red Triangle ≊ Up Button) 5.4k (Down-Pointing Small Red Triangle ≊ Down Button)

u/hiremedaddy • 4h  
I can definitely confirm that that’s him! I was there when he ordered a venti dark roast! I was totally trying to lowkey take a picture of him! but I think he saw me and I got embarrassed even though I was only going to post it here but yeah, I guess this gossip blog has no qualms or whatever about privacy and respect or some shit.

Share … | (Up-Pointing Small Red Triangle ≊ Up Button) 6.8k (Down-Pointing Small Red Triangle ≊ Down Button)

u/sonytstark • 2h  
OP had just unknowingly confirmed a longstanding debate in this subreddit: Is Tony Stark a black-coffee-no-sugar man or a milk-with-a-dash-of-coffee boy

Share … | (Up-Pointing Small Red Triangle ≊ Up Button) 5.1k (Down-Pointing Small Red Triangle ≊ Down Button)

u/hiremedaddy • 2h  
He’s also the type to remove the lid and take a huge gulp of piping hot coffee like it’s nothing

Share … | (Up-Pointing Small Red Triangle ≊ Up Button) 4.3k (Down-Pointing Small Red Triangle ≊ Down Button)

u/sonytsark • 2h  
I AM: GAGGEDT

Share … | (Up-Pointing Small Red Triangle ≊ Up Button) 2.7k (Down-Pointing Small Red Triangle ≊ Down Button)

More comments (135)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**YOUKNOWWHOIAM ✓ **@tonystark  
Only people who haven’t experienced the ultimate lows of university life would mock those who have missed laundry day a couple of times #academia #giveusnerdsabreak #busydoingscience #snifftestisscience

 

**YOUKNOWWHOIAM ✓ **@tonystark  
We may be family but we still teach at rival universities. Trash talking is tonight’s main course! with @luzimmklein aka my only favorite family member #MITisforrockstars #rockstarsofscience twitter.com/image/123…

[Image: A booth table in a diner, where Tony is sitting beside a blond-haired young man in his early 20’s. Both are wearing red tops--Tony in the same cardinal red MIT hoodie from that morning, while the other man in a crimson Harvard sweater over a white collared shirt--with matching beaming grins. An array of empty plates are on their table, Italian food, it seems like.] 

**Lucien** @luzimmklein  
Replying to @tonystark  
I'm sorry but our superior institution would beg to differ

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **To:** AE Stark [ aestark@mit.edu ]  
**From:** GG Harrington [ ggharrington@mit.edu ]  
**Subject:** Welcome back

 

Dear Dr. Stark,

On behalf of the School of Engineering as well as the entire school board of MIT, we would like to extend our sincerest thanks and warmest welcome to you for accepting the teaching post we have offered.

Because of your generosity throughout the years, this institution has reached leaps and bounds in the fields of engineering and technology. We have always been thankful for your unflinching support to the future change-makers of the century, but we are firmly anchored to the belief that being an educator is truly the kind of help that will surely last even longer than our lifetimes. Hence, we believe that your decision to join our esteemed faculty will be your greatest contribution to the future.

Regarding some administrative matters, while the term will officially start on September 6, the entire faculty needs to be present earlier for important administrative matters. With that in mind, we are very honored and eager to welcome you in our fold on the faculty assembly on the 1st of September.

Again, thank you so much and welcome back.

Best regards,  
Dr. Harrington

 **Gordon G. Harrington, PhD**  
Dean, School of Engineering  
Massachusetts Institute of Technology  
77 Massachusetts Avenue  
Cambridge, MA 02138

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

 **To:** AE Stark [ aestark@mit.edu ]  
**From:** GG Harrington [ ggharrington@mit.edu ]  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Welcome back

 

P.S. Welcome back to where Real Magic happens, Stark. Please tell Rhodes to drop by some time, preferably A-S-A-P. The two of you need to grab lunch with your poor fossil of a dissertation adviser soon before I kick the bucket some time this decade.

G.G.H.

 **Gordon G. Harrington, PhD**  
Dean, School of Engineering  
Massachusetts Institute of Technology  
77 Massachusetts Avenue  
Cambridge, MA 02138

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

STARK WATCH retweeted  
**YOUKNOWWHOIAM ✓ **@tonystark  
We may be family but we still teach at rival universities. Trash talking is tonight’s main course! with @luzimmklein aka my only favorite family member #MITisforrockstars #rockstarsofscience twitter.com/image/123…

 

**STARK WATCH** @starkwatch2012  
[TWEET] Tony Stark posts photo with Twitter user @luzimmklein. According to sources, this is Lucien Zimmerklein, a graduate student at Harvard University. Stark claimed Zimmerklein as “family” and even hinted that they both currently occupy teaching posts at different universities. 

[Image 1: Screenshot of Stark’s tweet ; Image 2: Photo from Stark’s tweet]

**protecc starkk** @strkprotectionsqd  
Replying to @starkwatch2012  
OKAY BUT HOLD THE FUCK UP WHO THE FUCK AND HOW THE MY SON HAS NO REMAINING FAMILY THO??????

**STARK WATCH** @starkwatch2012  
Replying to @strkprotectionsqd  
To the best of our knowledge, yes. We are currently reviewing lot of existing content about the both online and starting from the old archives about Howard Stark to get to the root of this :)

**protecc starkk** @strkprotectionsqd  
Replying to @starkwatch2012  
OMG THANK U SO MUCH!!!! im sure your investigative journalism will def turn up with smth!!! rlly looking forward to it, guys!!! :---)

 

**ugly mug** @dwbh_yuyu  
the internet is losing its collective mind over a tweet and tony stark is really out there drinking his venti dark roast lmaooo but srsly tho #WhoIsLucien

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :) Updates will be as regular as I can. 
> 
> [Next chapter...]
> 
>  **Worldwide Trends**  
>   
>  **#SudanUprising**  
>  54.8K Tweets  
>  **#HongKongProtests**  
>  50.1K Tweets  
>  **#SOMI_Birthday_Debut**  
>  48.7K Tweets  
>  **#WhoIsLucien**  
>  43.6K Tweets


	2. #WhoIsLucien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Worldwide Trends**  
>   
>  **#SudanUprising**  
>  54.8K Tweets  
>  **#HongKongProtests**  
>  50.1K Tweets  
>  **#SOMI_Birthday_Debut**  
>  48.7K Tweets  
>  **#WhoIsLucien**  
>  43.6K Tweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A great philosopher by the name of J.B. Barnes once said: "Who the hell is Lucien?"
> 
> -
> 
> Coding this entire thing is a labor of love--that's how much I love Tony Stark. Also, this is also purely indulgent on my part. If a considerable number of original characters is not your thing, please consider exiting this story; otherwise, enjoy!

 

Uncle Tony  
  
**Today** 07:51 AM  
Please tell me there are decent coffee shops in Boston. Or I might actually take the next bus back to New York and never come back. Last night, you called me about Chinese food. Now, coffee? Also, you'd never take the bus. Your bourgeois ass hates public transportation. You'd break into hives before your bus could move forward. This is serious. I am dying here. You know I have a condition. *Addiction You know, I totally don't need to put up with this kind of bullying. Where's the damn coffee, Zimmerklein There's a good café four blocks from your apartment. Café Sofia. You'd know this, including the best and fastest Chinese food delivery, if only you'd taken me up on my offer to tour you around town. I stand by what I said: That's ridiculous. I lived here for around four years, I know the place. You lived here practically three decades ago. Wow, young man. Watch your tone with me, I'm still your uncle. You're ridiculous, Uncle Tony. :-) Are we still on for dinner? Yup, I'll pick you up at six. Ish. I wanna check if old Giancarlo's still alive and kicking. Great! See you later!

 

 

* * *

  


 

EXCLUSIVE: TONY STARK BREAKS SILENCE ABOUT RECENT SHOCKING TWEETS

Story by: Vivian Brooks

Photos By: Yuriko Yamashida | Hair: Tyler West and Co. | Makeup: Face by Jeanette | Styling: Cindy Li

_"It's a decades-long family decision, not a secret. There's a difference. It wasn't easy for all of us, especially for our mom. But Afghanistan really put things in perspective for me, and I thought it was time to let that part of our family history go. I know Mom and Dad would've loved that._ \-- Tony Stark

.

 **Boston, MA.**  Headlines featuring Tony Stark is nothing really new. He’s not the Tony Stark we all know without the constant surprises, but his two recent tweets last Thursday might just take the cake as his most controversial Internet moment as of yet.  
  
In a move that completely took the Internet by storm, Stark revealed in a tweet the existence of a remaining family member (Harvard graduate student Lucien Zimmerklein) as well as an unexpected career change from billionaire and pioneer of clean energy to university professor. No one is quite sure which is more shocking, and people are still processing the revelations--both revealed so casually that a huge fraction of the public is still divided whether the claim was real or just some stunt.  
  
**Not the last**  
After years of leading the general public to believe that he’s “the last Stark” in the world after the tragic car crash that took both his parents, Howard and Maria Stark, Tony shares a heartwarming photo of him with Harvard grad student Lucien Zimmerklein in an Italian diner at the Cambridge area. The accompanying photo to his viral tweet featured the two wearing their respective alma mater apparel--Stark in an MIT hoodie while Zimmerklein carried his own Harvard school pride similarly with a crimson sweatshirt.  
  
People immediately connected the dots about the proximity of the two universities, and many have predicted more public interactions between the two in the future. Stark confirms this, “Yeah, Lu and I will be seeing a lot of each other from now on. I mean, I can’t say the guy has good taste because obviously I’m from the better school, [laughs] but I guess we can manage to contribute to some interschool friendly relations once a week or so. Although, I’m sure we’re totally gonna get sick of each other fast.”  
  
Having alluded to a semi-permanent commitment in the area, we asked him directly: “Are you leaving Stark Industries and New York to stay here?”  
  
**Stark:** “Leaving behind” might not be the right term. It’s more like, I’m stepping back for a bit-- _stepping back_ , mind you, not stepping down. I already stepped down from one position, you know. (in reference to his stepping down as CEO of Stark Industries, with Virginia Potts taking the mantle) Next time I step down would definitely be retirement. [chuckles]  
  
**NYT:** Is MIT or Boston as a whole a long-term or a short-term thing?  
  
**Stark:** I do have property here, you know? From my misspent youth, if you all remember. [smiles] I was just fourteen when I first arrived here. If you told me back then that I'd willingly go back here thirty years later, to be a _teacher_ \--ha! I would have laughed at you, really.  
  
**NYT:** That's really interesting. Looking at your previous "occupation", I don't think people really expected you to eye a career in the academia. Tell us more about the teaching post. How did this happen? Who contacted who?  
  
**Stark:** I’ve always received invitations from MIT about these things. Alumni things, invitations to speak at commencement exercises, seminars and conferences. The whole shebang. I accept one or two, occasionally. Responsible and grateful alumnus, and all. I mean, I get it--nothing makes a school event fancier than the presence of Tony Stark! [gestures grandly] I also get requests to do some special lectures, but those, I never really got around. Thought I’d be terrible at it, because I have such a short attention span. [laughs] I probably wouldn’t make much sense to the students.  
  
**NYT:** What gave you the idea to take up the teaching post? Why teach?  
  
**Stark:** Just to clarify--and thank you for using a more appropriate term--I’m not really an official professor. I’m a guest lecturer. Nothing’s been set into stone yet, and I have yet to prove myself in the academe. So yeah. Teaching. Pepper says tech company owners can't take sabbaticals, but I say, "Says who?" I’ve been laying low, trying to figure out, "After leading a multi-billion dollar company towards clean energy, what's next?" At the risk of sounding like I believe in unquantifiable concepts like fate, my old dissertation adviser really caught me at a good time. I didn’t know teaching was a possibility until it fell right into my lap. Funny that.  
  
**NYT:** So, what courses are you gonna teach? Are you allowed to share?  
  
**Stark:** Engineering, definitely. Maybe electrical engineering, since that’s one of my PhDs, although I just really wanna build stuff with my hands. I hope I get robotics classes! I’d love that. I’m not yet sure if I’m working with undergrads or grad students.   
  
**NYT:** Many have been wondering, with your new interest on being an educator, is this goodbye to the Stark legacy? Will you really leave everything behind to Miss Potts, now that you have something new to focus on?  
  
**Stark:** Oh, hell no! Pepper would _kill_ me. Teaching is actually one measure that I'm taking to ensure the continuation of that legacy.  
  
**NYT:** Meaning?  
  
**Stark:**  See, that’s the thing about legacies: People think it’s a unilateral path that goes on and on, single direction, something that can’t be paused or interrupted. But I did interrupt the so-called “Stark legacy” before, when I stopped our weapons production. I did it again when I shifted our company's focus to clean energy. And I’m doing it again. I wanna see if I can give teaching a shot, help out with a few of the biggest and brightest dreamers of the future. I always say I’m futuristic, but I’ve recently realized that futuristic doesn’t just have to mean making leaps and bounds in technology. It could also mean, like, helping shape the future think tanks of the world. That’s what I wanna do at the moment.  
  
**NYT:** Wow. That sounds like a really noble cause, Tony. And a worthwhile one, too. Your students are going to be huge agents of change.  
  
**Stark:** Ha! I hope so. I mean, I don't know if you can tell, but I'm pretty, sort of, _kinda_ terrified I'd mess it up. That I'm not fit to teach kids. At least Lucien already assured me that I'm not doing so bad in the uncle department.  
  
**NYT:** Oh yes, Lucien! Tell us about that. How's your dynamic as uncle and nephew? _Is there really a rivalry between you two?_  
  
**Continued on page 6...**  


 

 

* * *

  


 

STRK-ZMMRKLN  
  
09:02 PM  
Jean-Claud  
whats htis i hear abt @Lucien bein the most popular mem of the fam on the internet now lmao What? That's impossible lol Jean-Claud  
have u even opened any social media app recently Olivia  
It's Lucien. What did you think, doofus Hey, I kinda resent that :-( Henri  
That's no way to talk to your younger brother, young lady Jean-Claud  
30s not rlly young lmao Olivia  
I'm not ashamed of my age, you literally wasted your energy with that poor comeback Serina  
Glad to finally see this lot active on this chat Jean-Claud  
just chatting abt ur career down the drain, sis. maybe u need to look fr other jobs now like, a REAL job, u know wht im saying?? Serina  
Maybe if you pass 3rd grade spelling I'd consider it then Olivia  
Do I need to send a rescue team to your dorm, @Jean Claud? Because that burn is really nasty. Serina  
Oof hahahahahaha Jean-Claud  
Ha ha, icould totes be @ a party rn Serina  
Yeah but who'd invite you Olivia  
It's 10 o'clock on a Thursday night. Where else would you be, scaredy little bitch Henri  
It's appalling how you're a professional lawyer who regularly litigates but the language you employ is just... C'est fou MDR :---) Olivia  
Désolée, Papa Henri  
Ça va bien, Lulu? How have you been settling? You get back okay in your flat? Ça va, Papa! I met up with Uncle Tony yesterday, actually! We had lunch together and then I helped him put up some stuff in his apartment :-) **Lucien Zimmerklein sent a photo attachment**  
  
[Image: Lucien surreptitiously took a high-angle selfie with a small but bright smile. The background indicated a spacious but slightly empty living room with tall floor-to-ceiling windows. Tony is standing slightly behind Lucien, half turned away and in the middle of gesturing to the windows]  
  
  
Olivia  
Apartment is a huge understatement. That place looks like the entire floor of a high-rise condo in Manhattan.  
Mayhaps, a near-replica of his New York penthouse…  
Henri  
Nice to hear that! Be sure to drag Tony for the break. Would be nice to have him over as a dinner guest. Ça fait très longtemps!

 

* * *

 

**lucienzmmrkln**

[Image 1: Lucien and Tony's diner photo; Image 2: A clearer version of the apartment selfie with both Lucien and Tony beaming at the camera; Image 3: A photo of a coffee shop table with two cups filled with brewed coffee ]

  
Liked by **mermaidserina** , **piperjschiffer** , and **433** others

 **lucienzmmrkln** Welcome [back] to the neighborhood, Uncle Tony! @tonystark

View all comments

 **mermaidserina ✓** Come visit me soon Uncle @tonystark! Pretty please!!! Bisous<3 

**tonystark ✓** @mermaidserina How about you drop by here and we give you the grand tour?

 **piperjschiffer** We should do brunch soon!! Wanna meet your uncle! xx

 **lucienzmmrkln** @piperjschiffer Oh God, no...

 

 

* * *

 

**Lucien**  
@luzimmklein

Harvard PhD candidate | Sciences-Po Class of 2014 | My twin is the social media savvy one, sorry. (Cambridge/Geneva)

**326** Following . . . **6.2k** Followers  
  


**Lucien** @lucienzimmklein • 22h  
Back in campus! Can't say I missed the workload, but I'm definitely not sad to be back! I'm excited for this term's courses, even the ones I have to TA in!

**POPPY J.S.** @schifferpiper • 10h  
Replying to @luzimmklein  
FINALLY!!!! come visit me @ boston asap u owe me brunch. welcome back bitch 

**Lucien** @luzimmklein • 2h  
Replying to @schifferpiper  
Let's pencil it in this Saturday!! I'm driving down with my uncle, he's starting as a visiting lecturer at MIT this term 

**POPPY J.S.** @schifferpiper • 39 mins  
Replying to @luzimmklein  
yasssssssss cc: @koreancuppa jay u better be up at 10am or else 

**Lucien** @luzimmklein • 2d  
Classic @mermaidserina. She always has to have the final say, and when she said I have to take her photo because "Do it for the gram", well... twitter.com/image/001...

[Image: A blonde girl wearing a long-sleeved turtleneck dress and a large denim jacket posed at the bottom of a grand marble staircase, Lucien crouched in front of her to take her photo. A different person (not shown in the photo) took the photo of the tableau from behind Lucien]

**Lucien** @luzimmklein • 2d  
Replying to @luzimmklein  
(I have no idea what that even means. Is it a weight/body thing?) 

**Serina ♤ Zimmerklein** @mermaidserina • 1d  
Replying to @luzimmklein  
merci pour la photo mon chéri ! Have a safe flight back to your nerd nest lol xoxo 

**Serina ♤ Zimmerklein** @mermaidserina • 1d  
Replying to @luzimmklein  
it's cute that u literally have no idea abt instagram culture mdrr that's why i luv your nerdy ass so much x 

**Lucien** @luzimmklein • 18h  
Replying to @mermaidserina  
Is that...a compliment... 

**Cobaj Krap | 재준이 ☆** @koreancuppa • 12h  
Replying to @luzimmklein and @mermaidserina  
ur a literal disgrace to the most disgraceful generation to ever disgrace this planet 

**Serina ♤ Zimmerklein** @mermaidserina • 12h  
Replying to @koreancuppa and @luzimmklein  
he is, isn't he 

**Lucien** @luzimmklein • 5 mins  
I never realized how nice and horrible it would be to have family nearbly hahaha

**Lucien** @luzimmklein • 1 min  
Wait a minute... Who are you people and why are you here on my Twitter account

 

 

* * *

 

**rosie | COMMISSION ME!!** @harringlove  
So, I did some digging up regarding the #WhoIsLucien mystery because I'm a sucker for mysteries, and I uncovered A LOT of history here. Like, DECADES-worth of history. So who IS Lucien? [THREAD]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations**  
>  • C'est fou (It's crazy)  
> • MDR ("mort de rire" a.k.a. laughing out loud/LOL)  
> • Désolée (Sorry)  
> • Ça va bien ? / Ça va (Everything okay? You okay? How are you? / I'm fine.)  
> • Bisous (Kisses)  
> • Merci pour la photo, mon chéri (Thanks for the photo, my dear)  
> -  
> This work is fictional. Any similarities with preexisting social media usernames or even the random filler characters in the story are purely coincidental and not intended to steal someone's identity.
> 
> [Next Chapter...]
> 
>    
>  _Dear Mr. Rogers,_  
>  I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the **Bachelor of Fine Arts in Illustration** program commencing Fall of 2019.


	3. You're an idiot, Steve Rogers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Dear Mr. Rogers,_   
>  _I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the **Bachelor of Fine Arts in Illustration** program commencing Fall of 2019._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coding this entire thing is a labor of love--that's how much I love Tony Stark. Also, this is also purely indulgent on my part. If a considerable number of original characters is not your thing, please consider exiting this story; otherwise, enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> **Updates will be every Sunday EST!**

 

 

Nat Romanoff  
  
**Today** 08:11 AM  
You're an idiot, Steve Rogers. You know we'll go even if you don't ask. If I have to drag you by your fingernails... I have the training and I'd be more than happy to. :) Ma'am, has anyone ever told you that you're kind of...intense? I'm not an idiot. I just have priorities and this opportunity, while I'm very thankful for it, is NOT a priority. If you think sacrificing the best thing that ever happened to you is something that Barnes wants Then you're an even bigger idiot than I thought  
08:37 AM Buy some eggs when you head home. Bucky just got back, and you know how he gets when the eggs are gone. On it. Thanks, Nat. Sap.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sam Wilson  
  
**Today** 09:01 AM  
Like I always tell you, man I'm here if you wanna talk No judgement. No telling you what to do. I really appreciate it, Sam. Thanks. Barnes been hounding you? Nat, actually. Oh man, you will be remembered fondly I'm surprised the little shit hasn't said anything yet I haven't told him.  You're an idiot, Steve Rogers. Hey, I thought no judgement? (Crying Face ) Put down the emoji cheat sheet old man, might hurt yourself Also, non-judgement privilege was reserved for non-idiots You're an idiot so I get to judge (Crying Face ) Go tell Barnes (Crying Face )

 

 

* * *

 

 

**SGT. James Buchanan Barnes**  
9476 Lower River Road  
Brooklyn, NY 11221

 

Dear Sergeant Barnes,

We are pleased to inform you that after months of careful deliberation, the Department of Defense has decided to award you with an honorable military medical retirement in relation to the events that transpired during your last tour as an active combatant in the Middle East. This means that regardless of the length of the service you have already rendered, you are eligible to receive **FULL** military retirement benefits that would normally be awarded only upon retirement after 30 years of service.

You will also receive a lump-sum compensation whose amount shall be discussed with you further at the Bureau of Service and Compensation located in the nearest Department of Defense satellite office.

For further inquiries, please do not hesitate to drop by our office or to contact us through our hotline: + 33 10031916. You may also send us an email at servicecompen@dod.org.us.

Again, congratulations and we thank you for your service.

Sincerely yours,

**Maj. Robert Thomas Henderson**  
Bureau of Service and Compensation  
United States Armed Forces  
Department of Defense

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Punk  
  
**Today** 09:34 AM  
Get your skinny ass back here, punk. And you better bring that acceptance letter you thought I wouldn't notice from the mail. Also, I typed all these using the prosthetic. Really works like a dream. Should thank Nat for hookin' me up at that Stark research program. Even though you were such an ass when I first mentioned it, accusing Stark of experimenting on humans for the military. (Face With Tears Of Joy ) On my way, punk. Hey, you can't make fun of me. Last I heard, Stark made all the guns and bombs we used there. Suddenly he's making prosthetics? How should I know he's not using the prosthetic thing as a front, and in reality he's actually creating super soldiers? You're an idiot, Steven Grant Rogers. You been letting your comics run through your imagination. What Stark has achieved when he left weapons production is truly amazing science. You might wanna tone it down, fanboy. I can see your hard on for Stark from here. Fuck off, punk.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **To:** J.B. Barnes [ jbbarnes@gmail.com ]  
**From:** Helen Cho [ hcho@starkindustries.com ]  
**Subject:** Invitation: Stark Industries Prosthetics Line

 

**_STARK INDUSTRIES_ **   
Leader of the Future  
200 Park Avenue, New York, NY 10166

 

Dear Sgt. Barnes,

As part of our ongoing endeavours in the field of medical technology, we at Stark Industries will be launching a new line of prosthetics made from cutting-edge technology made possible through innovations in the fields of materials engineering and medical research.

We aim to drive forward advancements in the field of medicine and medical technology through empirical research and praxis to provide quality medical products and services. One of our efforts include a program to develop a line of prosthetics made out of a new carbon compound straight from our materials laboratories, which will hopefully address the accessibility and quality of prosthetics. The program is still in its early testing stage, an important step that we must accomplish before introducing it to the public for mass production.

In line with this, we are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to be one of the recipients of our first batch of prototypes--FREE of charge. Your application and subsequent selection were carefully deliberated by our team as well as representatives from Stark Industries. Attached in this envelope are the relevant documents that will need your careful perusal to be able to partake in this program should you agree to pursue this opportunity.

We look forward to your enthusiastic participation in this program, and we hope to see you soon in our labs. Should you have further inquiries, please do not hesitate to contact me personally in this e-mail address. If you prefer to meet in person, our entire team is ready and well-equipped to help you in any way we can.

Again, congratulations and we hope to see you soon!

 

Respectfully yours,

 **Helen CHO, M.D., Ph.D**  
Head Researcher  
Medical Research and Biotechnology Division  
Department of Research and Development

 

 

* * *

 

 

MASS  
ART

MASSACHUSETTS COLLEGE  
OF ART AND DESIGN

621 Huntington Avenue  
Boston, MA 02115  
+617 879 7000

**Mr. Steven Grant Rogers**  
9476 Lower River Road  
Brooklyn, NY 11221

Dear Mr. Rogers,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the **Bachelor of Fine Arts in Illustration** program commencing Fall of 2019.

We have numerous leading experts of the field as faculty in our department, a team supported by several distinguished visiting faculty and part-time faculty from the industry. Our instructors teach a wide range of classes on topics that are relevant in the field of art illustration. We look forward to having you as an addition to our community of dynamic and intellectual artists.

To establish contact, you are highly encouraged to contact **Prof. Hans Zhang** (hans.zhang@massart.edu), who has agreed to act as your admission supervisor. Prof. Zhang can assist you with any academic and/or administrative concerns that you might have in the following weeks. I am pleased to share as well that our very own students have specially-arranged efforts to aid incoming students like yourself to adjust and integrate to the school community. Please look forward to your student liaison’s email regarding the details. They are here to ensure that your transition to MassArt will be quick and smooth.

There is much more to know about our institution and your degree program. As such, I believe that personal correspondence with your faculty supervisor, Prof. Zhang, or even your assigned student liaison can better serve to enlighten you regarding this. Again, congratulations and we look forward to seeing you in the coming semester!

Yours truly,

**Maria Elena GOMEZ, Ph.D.**  
Undergraduate Advisor  
BFA in Illustration program

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Sam Wilson  
  
Go tell Barnes (Crying Face ) **Today** 06:36 PM  
  
Contacted an old buddy of mine. He says there's a really great PTSD specialist around Boston. Guys from the VA swore her up and down. So Barnes is gonna be fine if you decide to go. But let's be real here: when are you gonna stop using Bucky as an excuse not to live your life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is fictional. Any similarities with preexisting social media usernames or even the random filler characters in the story are purely coincidental and not intended to steal someone's identity.
> 
>  **Notes:**  
>  Please note that have no affiliations with the DoD, nor do I have any idea of its inner organizational structure. Also, I have no grand illusions regarding the effectiveness of bureaucratic services that the U.S. military affords its personnel, especially those like Bucky. For the sake of fiction, let's pretend. :-) I am also not affiliated with MassArt.
> 
> [Next Chapter...]
> 
>  **american-0xygen**  
>  im not saying god has favorites but im saying god DEFINITELY has favorites. i mean,,,,, lOOK AT THEM??? HOW CAN ONE FAMILY NOT HAVE A DESIGNATED UGLY CHILD????


	4. Starks & Zimmerkleins [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **yuri0**  
>  I cannot believe the audacity of this family to look SO GOOD. I thought stark was just conventionally handsome and he got da money to keep it that way but dAMMMNnnn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE because it's been too long! Chapter 4 and 5 are up on the same day. :-)
> 
> Coding this entire thing is a labor of love--that's how much I love Tony Stark. Also, this is also purely indulgent on my part. If a considerable number of original characters is not your thing, please consider exiting this story; otherwise, enjoy!

 

 

 

 

**_ The Tech - MIT'S Oldest and Largest Newspaper _ **

Home | News | Opinion | Arts | Sports | Campus Life | Science | About | Contact Us

NEWS  
**Construction of new computer engineering lab now underway**  
By Justin Malcolm / July 30, 2019  
Student council president Alicia Chung joined members of the school board and the School of Engineering’s dean, Prof. Gordon G. Harrington in yesterday’s groundbreaking ceremony for the new computer engineering laboratory to be constructed in the campus. Construction is expected to finish in early 2020.

CAMPUS LIFE  
**There’s a growing underground music scene on campus, and we are here for it**  
By Kimberly Jackson / July 30, 2019  
MIT houses a variety of students from all walks of life, but a local dive bar is now host to a budding subculture of music enthusiasts who claim that music could bridge differences in the university campus, and possibly, around the world.

SPORTS  
**MIT Rowing team bags silver in friendship game organized by Harvard**  
By Emily Hunt / July 30, 2019  
Cheers and high spirits followed MIT’s rowing team as they return home from an unexpected victorious lap in Harvard-organized tournament. Team captain and club president Sergei Altin proudly presented the team’s trophy and dropped high praises directed to their newest recruits for helping the team bag silver.

NEWS  
**Notable alumnus and leading tech giant Tony Stark of Stark Industries accepts teaching post in School of Engineering**  
By Brian Tachibana / July 30, 2019  
Leader and currently the only name in clean energy Tony Stark of Stark Industries has accepted to take up a teaching post in his old alma mater, in the School of Engineering. No announcements regarding the classes he will teach have been made yet, although it is expected that it will remain undisclosed until the start of the upcoming semester. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**TONY STARK WATCH**  
@starkwatch2012

Your first and #1 source of all things Tony Stark! News, tweets, Instagram posts, and other updates regarding Anthony Edward Stark. Established in 2012. [Moderated by Admin F and Admin J]

**187** Following . . . **796.4k** Followers

 

**TONY STARK WATCH** @starkwatch2012 • 1h  
[ARTICLE] MIT Student journal: MIT alumnus and leading tech giant Tony Stark accepts teaching post at School of Engineering thetech.com/news/mit-alum...

 

**TONY STARK WATCH** @starkwatch2012 • 1h  
[PHOTOS] 220819 Official press photos of Jackson Samuels Charity Gala. Tony Stark (@tonystark) and Stark Industries CEO Pepper Potts (@officialpepperpotts) were both in attendance. [Photoset]

 

**TONY STARK WATCH** @starkwatch2012 • 1h  
[ADMIN F & J: Thread] Hi everyone! This is kind of a long one, but due to unforeseen circumstances surrounding our beloved Tony Stark, somehow we've come to question the name (and entire existence) of this account. (1/n)  
  
**TONY STARK WATCH** @starkwatch2012 • 57 mins  
Replying to @starkwatch2012  
We created this account called "Stark Watch" back in 2012 to deliver and collate news and information about Tony Stark, who was believed to be the last remaining member of the Stark family. Recent news reveals that this is not true. (2/n)  
  
**TONY STARK WATCH** @starkwatch2012 • 53 mins  
Replying to @starkwatch2012  
In fact, it's Tony himself who revealed and confirmed this in a recent tweet that took the Internet by storm. With that in mind, Admin F and I (Admin J) have realized that this reveal also impacts us. (3/n)  
  
**TONY STARK WATCH** @starkwatch2012 • 49 mins  
Replying to @starkwatch2012  
There's the question, "Who exactly do we mean by 'Stark' in 'Stark Watch'?" The obvious answer is TONY Stark. Knowing that news about Tony's family will become more common knowledge, we decided to simply rename this account into: TONY STARK WATCH (4/n)  
  
**TONY STARK WATCH** @starkwatch2012 • 45 mins  
Replying to @starkwatch2012  
For the sake of staying on brand, we will keep our username @starkwatch2012, changing our display name to reflect our decision instead. Thank you so much for your support and let's hope Tony is happy with his family rn! (5/5)

 

**TONY STARK WATCH** @starkwatch2012 • 32 mins  
[PROMOTION] For updates and news about ALL Starks, please follow @StarkFamilyWatch! They're a newly established street team account dedicated not just for Tony Stark but also his newly-revealed extended family.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **american-0xygen**  
look, im not saying god has favorites but im saying god DEFINITELY has favorites. i mean,,,,, lOOK AT THEM??? HOW CAN ONE FAMILY NOT HAVE A DESIGNATED UGLY CHILD????

[Image: A formal family portrait of the Zimmerklein family. A dark-haired woman wearing a dark wine red dress is sitting on the left side of a fancy velvet loveseat, a blond-haired young man, probably a teenager, sat in the middle wearing a white dress shirt and a black bowtie. On the other end is an older blond-haired man wearing an all-black suit and wine red tie. Behind the love seat stood two girls on the left and two boys on the right. The girl on the farthest left is also blonde, wearing a black lace dress. On her right is a slightly older woman also wearing a black dress. On the other side, farthest from the right, stood another blond-haired boy: Lucien. He was wearing a wine red suit paired with a white dress shirt and a black bowtie. The man on his left, slightly older as well, also wore a suit of the same style and color.]

**Source:** instagram.com/lucienzmmrkln

**american-0xygen**  
ALSO: how can they all be talented and smart??? i mean??????

  * **(left, bottom row) | _Claudia Stark-Zimmerklein_** a.k.a Tony Stark's older sister, also one of the world's top neurosurgeons AND scientists?? like yall she be rlly regularly featured in science journals??? check out one of her more famous papers **here** and **here** ! ! ! Guess science really runs in the fam?!
  * **(2nd from the farthest left, top row) |** The eldest ZimmK (im appropriating this lmfao Zimmerkleins too long!!!!!) _**Olivia**  _is a NY based defense attorney and shes srsly one of the best?? She's super lowkey but she has won lots of cases for women!!!! who experienced assault of any form ( **x** and **x** to name a few!!) AND injustice in the workplace!!!! ( **x** , **x** , and **x**!!)
  * **(2nd from the farthest right, top row) |** they also have goldenboy _**JULIEN ZimmK**_ ! ! ! a doctor-in-trainign who interns at Red Cross in Africa!!!! hes apparently also the heir to their airline company and also a reserve pilot in theAir Force like wtF right??
  * **(farthest right, top row) |** OFC theres _**Lucien** _only the prettiest boy ive ever seen in my entire life and ive seen A LOT. hes too cute and nice and precious and hAvE yall seen this **video** of lucien literally wiping the floor with his opponents in a debate competition??!!!!! never have i ever stanneD so HARD in my pathetic life!!! LULU as they all love to call him is a masters student in fucken HARVARD. he got money and brains. a literal disney princess imo
  * **(farthest left, top row) |** Luciens twin sister _**SERINA** _THO??? shes a literal mermaid on land???? Shes an active **blogger** + **vlogger** and she always talks abt makeup and fashion BUT ALSO with her degree in nutrition??she also REAL TALKS THEBFUCK OUT of every "diet fad" that spring up everywhere lmaoooo my particular fave is when she **dragged them "influencers" who advertise weight loss tea** I CHOKEDT ON MY SALAD YKNOW WHAT IM SAYIN LMAO
  * **(middle, bottom row) |** Ok so i hesitate spouting info abt a minor on the internet esp without his consent….. so just check out their youngest baby's insta ( **x** ) if yall rlly curious abt him,,,,,, his name's _**jean-claud**_   & hes just as attractive as the rest of them…...



**yuri0**  
I cannot fathom the audacity of this family to look SO GOOD. i thought stark was just handsome and he got money to keep it that way but dAMNNNNn

 **tinystark**  
yALL have u ever seen a photo of maria stark??? everyones been wondering how they got so attractive but just look at this!!!!!

[Photoset: Maria Stark in a minimalist black-and-white shoot, featured in a 4-page spread in Harper's Bazaar, 1975]

**tonesnystark**  
shes literally a goddess??? i know a lot of ppl say tony is the spitting image of h/oward stark but seeing this made me realize he looks a lot more like his mom!!! truly, theyre both beauties…..

**11,217 notes**

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

EXCLUSIVE: TONY STARK BREAKS SILENCE ABOUT RECENT SHOCKING TWEETS

Story by: Vivian Brooks

.

**Continued from page 2...**

**Stark:** I gotta admit, the curiosity is warranted. I totally understand although I'm not gonna apologize for springing this on everybody (chuckles)

**NYT:** You did drop that on us all of a sudden, Tony. Tell me about that. The whole world's been asking questions, and no one seems to have answers.

**Stark:** Full disclosure: I really thought this would be a lot easier to talk about. (laughs) Lucien's my nephew, as I've candidly put out there. He's my sister Claudia's f-fourth? third? kid, I'm not sure anymore. That woman has a lot of children.

**NYT:** By Claudia, you mean Claudia Zimmerklein?

**Stark:** Yup, got it in one. Ting, ting, ting! My older sister, Dr. Zimmerklein. Another title in the family.

**NYT:** Few people are aware that you have an older sister, Tony. Why is that?

**Stark:** It might be news for the younger kids, but I think some people who followed my family closely still know about Claudia. Granted, she's a bit of a private person, so I guess 'surprise' is to be expected. 

**NYT:** I think the reason why it's such a huge 'secret', now revealed, is that you're a public figure, a _well-known_ public figure--

**Stark:** \--I think the word you might be looking for is 'loud'. t's okay, say it: I'm a loud and attention-seeking individual. (laughs) I think you've earned the shade privilege by now.

**NYT:** (laughs) I guess 'loud' is an accurate way to put it. Tony Stark, a loud and constant presence in the entire society--in contrast, his sister Claudia has been living a relatively low profile life away from the limelight. How did that happen?

**Stark:** As you know, it's nearly impossible to keep away from the limelight when you're a Stark. From the moment I was born, the public has known literally everything about me. Dad was just...so thrilled and proud to have a son, an  _heir_ , I guess.

**NYT:** But he had an older daughter first, correct?

**Stark:** That would be Claudia, yes. She's three years older than me. When she was born, the media fanfare was not as grand as when I came by. Dad kept relatively mum about her life while he and Mom tried for a boy, an heir to the Stark legacy like he'd always dreamed of. By the time I popped into this world, the meager interest over Claudia and her life dwindled further. Dad was more than happy to play it up, he already had his little genius boy, after all.

**NYT:** Would you say that this caused a rift between you and your sister? Competition between siblings?

**Stark:** I think Claudia figured out pretty early on that she doesn't want or need the old man fawning over her. She and mom had their own thing. I remember when I was a kid, around the time when the media attention was slowly increasing, I would always beg Claudia to ditch her tutors to play with me. (grins) I was a pretty charming little brother if I do say so myself. Claud might disagree, though. (chuckles)

**NYT:** That’s really cute. Can you share more about your relationship with your sister?

**Stark:** Oh, we got into a lot of trouble back then. One thing that Claudia and I loved to do together was bug our mom to play the piano and sing. We could spend hours just listening to her sing an aria. She was such an angel, really. Eventually, my sister and I took lessons together. It was always a riot, but also fun. Music was probably our secret sibling language if there’s such a thing like that.

**NYT:** You have beautiful memories, Tony. Thank you for sharing them to us. Now, let’s get a little more serious. I’d like to ask about the tweet. We don’t need to detail anything about Lucien, of course, as we’ve already agreed beforehand to preserve his privacy. But with regards to you and your relationship to your sister--why did you choose to bring up the topic of family now? Why now?

**Stark:** I’m not gonna lie--it gets a bit lonely up there in Stark Tower. Overlooking the entire Manhattan, the view is arguably one of the best in the entire state--and it's all mine. But I'm alone up there. We talk sometimes, Claud and I. We call each other during important dates. We stop by and get lunch or dinner when we’re in the same time zone. Lucien’s always been a personal favorite of time, no point in denying that, so we talk a lot as well. But it’s still lonely. Dad, he thought it was safe to keep the family apart back then. And the thing is, to a certain extent, I see his point. But Dad was thinking and making decisions in the context of wars. Today, it’s not like that anymore.

**NYT:** So the secrecy--it was all because of your father’s decision? I assume that your father’s previous works factor in greatly in this, as well as your company’s track record before the 2008 overhaul?

**Stark:** It’s a decades-long family decision, not a secret. There’s a difference. It wasn’t easy for all of us, especially for our mom. A few times before our parents died, it became an if-then situation: If Mom would spend Thanksgiving with Claudia in Europe, then I get Dad. Or sometimes, if the folks are staying in Manhattan for Christmas, then you bet I’ll witness the ball drop on New Year's Eve alone because they’ll be in the Swiss Alps or something. Claudia and I, we both knew that our parents just want us safe. Granted, knowing and liking it were to completely different things. We were still kids back then, so it's definitely not like everything was fine and great, like our relationship as a family did not suffer. There was a lot of resentment going on. But Afghanistan really put things in perspective for me, and I thought it was time to let that part of our family history go. I know Mom and Dad would’ve loved that. ●

 

**.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **piperjschiffer** Lucien Zimmerklein, the face that puts the prettiest of faces to shame. Watch me zone out as he tries to passionately explain to me why the tariff war between the US and China should concern an art major like me. (Spoiler: Do I look like I give a fuck) | On another note, @jaejoon.jacob ditched us for a wee bit firstie, what an ass.


	5. Millennial encounters & other short stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **piperjschiffer** Lucien Zimmerklein, the face that puts the prettiest of faces to shame. Watch me zone out as he tries to passionately explain to me why the tariff war between the US and China should concern an art major like me. (Spoiler: Do I look like I give a fuck) | On another note, @jaejoon.jacob ditched us for a wee bit firstie, what an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE because it's been too long! Chapter 4 and 5 are up on the same day. :-)
> 
> Coding this entire thing is a labor of love--that's how much I love Tony Stark. Also, this is also purely indulgent on my part. If a considerable number of original characters is not your thing, please consider exiting this story; otherwise, enjoy!

 

 

($$$) Young & Rich ($$$)  
  
**Today** 08:03 AM  
quarter-fairy  
ok hoes it's time for brunch What time do we meet up? Also, can we do brunch at that new café near your place? half-korean  
srry boos, i cant today meeting up with this year's little freshie bro except he probably aint little at all quarter-fairy  
why don't u just leave this groupchat while ur at it half-korean  
why are u so?? combative quarter-fairy  
pms + alcohol withdrawals sorry for that lol Hey, baby steps okay? We're here for you Poppy. quarter-fairy  
uGH lulu and his proper grammar and punctuation half-korean  
lmaO lets do kbbq next time!! on me Only if you do the cooking. quarter-fairy  
nobody would ever dare soil ur princely hands with menial labor @princess lulu That doesn't even make sense. half-korean  
it means we know ur hopeless in the kitchen LOL

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**piperjschiffer**

[Image: The photo featured Lucien smiling lightly to the camera. He's wearing a loose white button-up and he sat in front of a round table, likely inside a café based on the interior behind him. A cup of black coffee and a French press lay on the table, along with a plate of a half-eaten croissant.]

Liked by  **jaejoon.jacob** ,  **mermaidserina** and 549 others

**piperjschiffer** Lucien Zimmerklein, the face that puts the prettiest of faces to shame. Watch me zone out as he tries to passionately explain to me why the tariff war between the US and China should concern an art major like me. (Spoiler: Do I look like I give a fuck) • On another note, @jaejoon.jacob ditched us for a wee bit firstie, what an ass

View all comments

**jaejoon.jacob** @piperjschiffer yknow some of us have the capacity to care abt other ppl ㅋㅋㅋ

**piperjschiffer** @jaejoon.jacob again: do i look like i give a fuck

**lucienzmmrkln** @piperjschiffer You said I had your attention! :(

**piperjschiffer** @lucienzmmrkln i told you you had 5 mins. it's been 30 mins now, ffs

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **To:** Steve Rogers [ stevengrogers@gmail.com ]  
**From:** Jacob Park | 박재준 [ jacob.park@massart.edu ]  
**Subject:** Welcome to MassArt!

Hi Steven!

I hope you don't mind that I reached out to you out of the blue. My name is Jacob Park, I'm a third-year student from Massachusetts Arts Institute, and I'm an active volunteer at the Student Welfare Office.

We have this program at SWO for incoming new students designed to help make their transitions smoother, so to speak, and through that program, I got assigned to be your informal guide and (hopefully) your new friend on campus! I can tour you around, help you with registration and other admin matters, and basically everything you could think of when it comes to welcoming you to the 'hood.

Anyway, since classes are about to start soon, I was wondering if you need some help with anything? Moving, enrolment, apartment-hunting (yes, even lodging concerns!) or any of the like--I'm your guy. Please don't hesitate to ask me anything! I'll do my best to help you out.

MassArt is a really wonderful and diverse community; I'm sure you'll fit right in! In any case, I will leave my mobile contact number here if you wanna shoot me a question or something. I could totally hang with you, too! If you don't want to meet up before school starts, I'll see you on September 6th!

Best of luck and Welcome to MassArt, Steve!

Cheers,  
Jacob

 

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

 

 

 **To:** Jacob Park | 박재준 [ jacob.park@massart.edu ]  
**From:** Steve Rogers [ stevengrogers@gmail.com ]  
**Subject:** RE: Welcome to MassArt!

 

Dear Jacob,

Thank you so much for reaching out. You don't know how grateful I was when I read your email last night. 

As it happens, I'm new to the neighborhood. I'm originally from New York, although I am actually fresh from the army myself. You can imagine how doubly nerve-wracking it can be to reintegrate myself both to civilian and student life. 

I'm already finished processing my papers and enrollment, due credit to the staff in the administrative building, and I already have an apartment ready for me and my buddies before we made the move.

That being said, I would appreciate a helping hand in touring the campus and maybe getting some insights about campus life. If you find yourself generous enough to share some perspective about classes here, I will be eternally grateful.

Thank you again, Jacob.

Kind regards,  
Steve Rogers

 

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

 

 

 **To:** Steve Rogers [ stevengrogers@gmail.com ]  
**From:** Jacob Park | 박재준 [ jacob.park@massart.edu ]  
**Subject:** RE: Re: Welcome to MassArt!

 

Hey Steve!

Glad to be of help, dude. Don't worry so much about fitting in civilian life or even campus life. My best friend's older bro is in the Air Force and he's a doctor-in-training at the moment, doing great even. As for campus life--it's art school, man. Everyone pretty much has their weird quirks just to be that edgy art kid. You'll be just as edgy as the rest of us, trust me haha!

On the subject of campus tour: I'm very much available! I just got back in the Boston area, and I'll be happy to give you a tour. Actually, I'm more than happy to finally have an excuse to shake off my friends' nagging (they are  _a lot_!). Does tomorrow work for you? We can meet up at the admin building first; can't miss each other there.

Text me so I get your number!

Cheers bro!  
Jacob

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Jacob Park**  
  
**Yesterday** 05:48 PM  
  
Good afternoon. This is my personal number. - Steve Rogers Hey Steve! I'll see u tomorrow!! Welcome to MassArt, dude!!!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**piperjschiffer**

[Image: Three people posed in front of a rustic cafe. The one at the left is Lucien who was wearing a large white button-up artfully tucked into blue skinny jeans. A gray scarf covered almost half of his face, the slight quirk of his lips barely visible. On the right side stood a tall and gangly guy with Asian features, wearing an oversized black knitted sweater and well-fitting blue jeans. He had an arm wrapped around the girl in the middle and has a "peace" hand sign raised, perhaps in place of the blank look on his face. The girl who stood in the middle was at least half a head shorter than her companions, and she was wearing a light pink bomber jacket, a cropped halter top, and loose jeans. Her hair was dyed in various shades of blue and purple, tied into two messy buns on top of her head. Unlike the other two, she was scowling at the camera although it was obvious that it was intended to be playful.]

Liked by  **mermaidserina** ,  **oliviazmmrkln** and 612 others

**piperjschiffer** Look who finally made it. Little shit is back in town! By little shit I meant Park Jaejoon the monster. Lucien, while admittedly smol and even more precious himself, is a total angel--altho a bit dumb-y at times. He's my unproblematic and pure, pretty boy of a son whose only fault is his nerdiness (his face makes up for it).

View all comments

**jaejoon.jacob** @piperjschiffer funny that u think of us both as ~smol when ur the one here whos barely 5ft small 

**schifferpiper** @jaejoon.jacob suddenly i cant read

**jaejoon.jacob** @piperjschiffer massart better not let u graduate if ur so illiterate 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Jacob Park**  
  
**Yesterday** 05:48 PM  
Good afternoon. This is my personal number. -Steve Rogers  
Hey Steve! I'll see u tomorrow!! Welcome to MassArt, dude!!!  
  
**Today** 10:57 AM  
Yo Steve! This is Jacob. I'm over here at the admin building!! In front of the college sec's office haha I'm over here at the quad. I'll head over there now. (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
**Today** 09:07 PM  
Thanks for showing me around. I really appreciate it. Dude think nothing of it!! im glad i could help dont sweat it really, you'll be seeing a lot of me in the coming months (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **POPPY J.S.** @schifferpiper  
> let me end my suffering, end this semester already  
> |  
>  **Lucien** @luzimmklein  
> Replying to @schifferpiper  
> You haven't even been to your first class this semester  
> | |  
>  **POPPY J.S.** @schifferpiper  
> Replying to @luzimmklein  
> bitch exactly


	6. Disney Prince meets American Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **POPPY J.S.** @schifferpiper  
> let me end my suffering, end this semester already  
> |  
>  **Lucien** @luzimmklein  
> Replying to @schifferpiper  
> You haven't even been to your first class this semester  
> | |  
>  **POPPY J.S.** @schifferpiper  
> Replying to @luzimmklein  
> bitch exactly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After endless coding marathons... they finally meet.
> 
> Coding this = labor of love. For = Tony goddamn Stark.

 

 

 

 

**POPPY J.S.** @schifferpiper • 30 mins  
Let me end my suffering, end this semester already

**Lucien** @luzimmklein • 5 mins  
Replying to @schifferpiper  
You haven’t even been to your first class this semester.

**POPPY J.S.** @schifferpiper • 30 secs  
Replying to @luzimmklein  
bitch, exactly

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sam Wilson  
  
**Today** 06:51 AM  
  
Heard from Barnes that it’s your first day today. Good luck, Steve! You and Buck been talking about me? I’m flattered Trash-talking you, more like Aw, at least my two best friends are getting along well enough. I feel like a proud Ma. Ugh, hell no. I’d rather eat my hand.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nat Romanoff  
  
**Today** 07:39 AM  
  
Good luck on your first day, cowboy. I’ll see you real soon. Thanks Nat. Your transfer papers okay now? Hit a snag, but I’m sure it will be fine after I come by the office. :) ...I don’t like the look of that smile, Romanoff. :-)

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Punk  
  
**Today** 07:01 AM  
  
Have fun at school, dear. Don’t forget the lunch I packed you, darling. Steven Grant Rogers I better not see that apple uneaten later when you get home. Ass. Let me know how therapy goes later. I am totally ready and even excited to go. Since this is thru text, I am obligated to mention that I was being sarcastic. It’ll be fine, Buck. Do you want me to pick you up after? I finish at four. I’ll call you, punk.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Bocaj krap | 재준이 ☆** @koreancuppa • 1h  
Another first day of school, another freshman to assist and befriend! Your Student Council Volunteer of the Year, two years and counting, now signed in!

**POPPY J.S.** @schifferpiper • 12 mins  
Replying to @koreancuppa  
Ugh bitch does that mean we wont go out later???

**Bocaj krap | 재준이 ☆** @koreancuppa • 10 mins  
Replying to @schifferpiper  
Sorry pops, i made plans with my new freshman. Guy needs a friend or two

**POPPY J.S.** @schifferpiper • 4 mins  
Replying to @koreancuppa  
thats a great coincidence bec u wil l need new friends as well, as im kicking u out of our friendship grp

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jacob Park  
  
**Today** 08:16 AM  
  
Steve, my dude! Ready for your first day?? Kind of nervous, but I think I can manage. Lmaooo don’t be nervous!! Every pretentious-looking fuck around campus is just a huge nerd under all the oversized clothing. Including your profs!!! I’ll be sure to remember that. Thanks Jacob. Let’s grab some drinks later after school!! My treat! Sounds nice. I’ll let you know if I can go.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

($$$) Young & Rich ($$$)  
  
Hey @quarter fairy, I’m not quite sure I’ll be available later! :( Might go out for drinks with Uncle Tony to celebrate his first teaching day. quarter-fairy  
drinks? hA nO thANks still doing therapy for that. :-) actually,,, im doing that later, as a matter of fact. :-) :-) :-) half-korean  
Oh crap, poppy, therapy on the first day of school?? Do u need me to pick u up after??? quarter-fairy  
Sis get off my wig, im gonna be fine I can postpone celebrating with Uncle Tony! I’ll come and pick you up at the clinic, Poppy. quarter-fairy  
I’d rather we go and meet up with Tony ducking Stark. *fucking Goddamn autocorrect No, it’s cool! I’ll shoot him an email then I’ll go and wait for you at the public lib after my class.  quarter-fairy  
UGH Fine Whatever half-korean  
I promise kbbp is on me next time!!!!! Sorry pops!!!!! :(((( quarter-fairy  
k get rekt

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**jaejoon.jacob**

[Image 1: Lucien and Poppy sitting beside each other, a grill filled with meat in front of them, as well as various plates of side dishes. | Image 2: A candid close-up photo of Piper in the act of rolling her eyes while also mid-laugh. | Image 3: Lucien has a hand covering the lower half of his face, shoulders bunched up, but his eyes were curved up in mirth. | Image 4: A selfie of Jacob with his friends at the background, heads bowed as they slurp noodles from their bowls. Jacob looked sweaty and haggard as compared to his friends.]

Liked by **lucienzmmrkln** , **piperjschiffer** and **12,381 others**

**jaejoon.jacob** Always ready to cancel shit to be with our Poppy. <3 Alternatively: when you’re friends with two rich-as-fuck heiresses who have never been touched by the realities of life such as cooking their own meal, you ALWAYS end up as the designated grill master.

View all comments

**jaejoon.park** true friendship is when u still post a group photo where ur friends look great but u dont

**piperjschiffer** @jaejoon.park ew go away

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Excerpt: Lucien Martin Zimmerklein’s Journal/Planner**

 

TUE, 06 September 20XX

• • • ◇ • • •

**• Tasks •**

● Photocopy class syllabus for Dr. K  
● Follow up email - dissertation adviser  
● Grab POLSC 185 readings @ public lib  
~~○ Ask why Dr. K loves making things difficult for his TA~~  
~~○~~ CLEAN UP OFFICE DESK!!! Omg  
○ Email - stevengrogers@gmail.com (Poppy’s ArtHist 110 readings)

• • • ◇ • • •

  **• Appointments •**

■ No TA appointments ~~(yet)~~  
~~□ 19h00 - Dinner & Drinks w/ Uncle Tony~~  
□ 18h00 - Pick up Poppy @ clinic!!!

• • • ◇ • • •

**• Tomorrow •**

○ Clean-up office desk ! !  
○ Reserve Confe Room 103 (Dr. K)  
~~○ Find a new dissertation adviser~~  
○ Call mom  
  
□ Consultation: Luna Thompson, PS185 class  
□ Dinner w/ Uncle Tony (?)

• • • ◇ • • •

**• Notes •**

  * Met a guy at the lib. Wow. Just wow. He is unreal. Wow. He goes to MassArt (!!!) and is new in town. He’s...tall. And big. How am I this inarticulate???
  * Note to self: NEVER tell Poppy abt big buff blond library guy!! Never!!!!!



 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**To:** Steve Rogers [ stevengrogers@gmail.com ]  
**From:** L.M. Zimmerklein [lucien.zimmerklein@hks.harvard.edu ]  
**Subject:** Library guy!

 

Dear Steve,

Hey, this is Lucien from the library earlier today. I hope you managed to finish your essay and submit it on time, I know how nasty Dr. Lovell can be--at least according to my friends.

At the risk of additional embarrassment, I’d like to thank you again for helping me out with that tricky shelf earlier. Unfortunately, while my family was blessed with long legs genes, it only manifests in a 50:50 ratio. As you’ve witnessed earlier, you can guess which portion I belong to.

As thanks (and as promised as well!), I’ve managed to wrangle my friend to hand over this compilation of required readings for the same class that you have. Indeed, I was right: both of my best friends did take the same class, but it turned out that Dr. Lovell’s previous student was my other friend rather than the one I mentioned earlier.

Hope these could be of help!

 

Best,  
Lucien

**Lucien Martin Zimmerklein**  
Harvard Kennedy School  
Cambridge, MA

 

P.S. True to my TA nature (can’t help it!!), I’ve added some supplementary materials as well, in case you find yourself further interested in one of the topics. They’re in the folder labeled as “Miscellaneous”. Cheers!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Buzzfeed News** @buzzfeednews  
> This girl totally lost it when TONY STARK entered her robotics class as--get this--THEIR PROFESOR. (We might have been #shook over here, too!) | buzz.feed/article/tony-...


	7. Welcome to JSTORland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you need more books on the top shelves, I am an email away (and probably hanging around the library often).
> 
> Kind regards,  
> Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coding this = labor of love.
> 
> Sorry, I made a mistake in my outline and so I put the wrong "preview" at the end of last chapter. I think it's better for the flow of the plot if I establish Steve and Lucien's "relationship" first in this chapter before bringing up the Tony/Bucky part/s. 
> 
> In the mean time, I hope you enjoy Steve and Lucien's banter!

 

 

 **To:** L.M. Zimmerklein [ lmzimmerklein@hks.harvard.edu ]  
**From:** Steve Rogers [ stevengrogers@gmail.com ]  
**Subject:** Thank you! 

 

Dear Lucien (Professor Zimmerklein?),

I can't thank you enough for assisting me yesterday. I did send my essay ahead of the deadline, thanks to you, and Dr. Lovell even managed to send an acknowledgement email. A senior mentioned that it's quite a rarity for him, so I guess I should feel lucky as well.

On the subject of “additional embarrassment”: there is absolutely no need to feel embarrassed. I used to question the logic of furniture-makers and their assumption that everyone is at least six-feet tall, back when I was still fifty-pounds soaking wet and unable to sneak a cookie from the cookie jar on top of the highest cupboard shelf. Trust me, I know what it's like.

I’ll be sure to get a headstart on our class readings now that you’ve provided copies of all of them. Please give my thanks to your friend as well. I skimmed through your friend's class notes too, and the compilation will definitely be such a huge help.

If you need to get more books on top shelves, I am an email away (and probably hanging around the library often).

 

Kind regards,  
Steve

 

 

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

 

 

 **To:** L.M. Zimmerklein [ lmzimmerklein@hks.harvard.edu ]  
**From:** Steve Rogers [ stevengrogers@gmail.com ]  
**Subject:** Seriously: Thank you! 

 

Dear prof,

I just opened the Miscellaneous folder which is why my reaction (and thanks) is belated. But seriously, this is a lot! I can’t imagine how much work you had to put in to compile those! Are you sure you’re not an art major disguised as a Harvard student?

I spotted a couple of titles that got my attention. I guess my TV show queue can wait for the weekend.

 

Very grateful,  
Steve

 

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

 

 

 **To:** Steve Rogers [ stevengrogers@gmail.com ]  
**From:** L.M. Zimmerklein [ lmzimmerklein@hks.harvard.edu ]  
**Subject:** RE: Seriously: Thank you! 

 

Dear Steve,

(1) While the sentiment is sweet and appreciated, I’m not actually a professor but a PhD student, so you can strike off the title next time. I’m not one for formalities, actually, so just call me Lucien. Capiche? :-)

(2) Lovell’s been stuck teaching that freshman intro class since time immemorial. It’s probably one of the reasons why he’s such a grumpy professor, I mean, I can’t imagine teaching freshman intro classes for _decades_. I’d probably be as nasty as him, if ever. My friend says if you have enough patience and you pay him no mind, you can easily survive the course.

(3) You can’t possibly expect me to believe that you were ever _that_ small! You look like you sprang from your mother’s womb fully-grown and ready to fight Nazis or something. Kinda like Athena when she sprang from Zeus’s massive egotistical head, except you're like a strange hybrid between the god of athletics and the god of the arts.

(4) Sorry if I got carried away with the journal articles! I’m kind of ashamed to admit that I’m one of those JSTOR lurkers who read random journals for fun. Now you know my deepest, darkest secret. :---) In any case, my limited knowledge about art history is actually from years of friendship with my best friends, who are both art majors. The banter could range from Althusser to the “art-ness” (my art school lexicon is limited!) of latte art, so yeah, I picked up a few things from being their friend.

 No thanks needed. I'm glad to help out.

 

Happy reading,  
Lucien

 

 **Lucien Martin Zimmerklein  
** Harvard Kennedy School  
Cambridge, MA

 

 

**. . . . . . . . . .**

 

 

 **To:** L.M. Zimmerklein [ lmzimmerklein@hks.harvard.edu ]  
**From:** Steve Rogers [ stevengrogers@gmail.com ]  
**Subject:** RE: Re: Seriously: Thank you! 

 

Lucien,

I’m sorry for the mix-up! In my defense, I heard a girl greet you and call you “Professor Zimmerklein” right before you left the library, so I just assumed. Anyway, your correction and request are both noted.

Wow, that was an extremely detailed...reply. Are all academics like this or only those as smart as you? After all: 

Casually drop a Greek mythology reference? Check. Hint bigwig names like Althusser? Check. Mention discussion of aesthetic theories in casual conversation (I may or may not have already started on the supplementary materials)? Check. I think I might be in a little over my head. What’s a guy from Brooklyn fresh out of the army got against Professor Zimmerklein?

Anyway, I know it’s kind of hard to believe especially with me looking like I was injected with some super-soldier serum, but I used to be really asthmatic and skinny as a kid. I was so sickly that I spent more than half of my childhood bedridden, entertaining myself on my own because my Ma had to work. I basically taught myself how to draw from the comics I loved to collect as a kid. That’s where I started.

How about you? How did you get into...politics? Sorry, I looked up your school from your email signature and that’s the general gist that I got.

 

Your friendly neighborhood jock-art kid,  
Steve

 

P.S. I admit that I also had to look up “JSTOR” and what the acronym meant. I can neither confirm nor deny that I spent more than two hours clicking article after article after my friend from school hooked me up with my school email for unlimited journal access. The Internet is a thing of marvel.

 

 

**. . . . . . . . . .**

 

 

 **To:** Steve Rogers [ stevengrogers@gmail.com ]   
**From:** L.M. Zimmerklein [ lmzimmerklein@hks.harvard.edu ]  
**Subject:** RE: Re: Re: Seriously: Thank you! 

 

Hybrid Demigod Steve,

You probably heard my friend when she came to pick me up (or force me to take her home, same difference). She likes to make fun of me for listing down studying as my hobby in our middle school yearbook. Also, she's the friend I mentioned who was previously in Lovell’s class.

I guess I can’t help it: I’m a textbook type A. I absolutely cannot survive a day without my planner or at least a handy checklist. It keeps me sane and helps with the whole ambitious Slytherin gig. I am, after all, going to change the world, Hybrid Demigod Steve. That, and your last email caught me in one of the lowest points of my week: grading undergrad papers. I distinctly remember myself being a lot more articulate than this during my _high school_ senior year, although my friend says I love pedantry too much. You’ll let me know if I behave overly snobbish, will you, Steve?

As for the subject of my field of study, indeed it is about politics. In a much convoluted and overly-simplified way. The reason for my being here? You can refer to the paragraph above: an ambitious Slytherin about to take over the world. The evil laugh that possibly echoed around you is definitely not me.

On a slightly more serious note, I like politics a lot. It has a lot of bad rep, I know, but it’s interesting to me how the smallest of decisions could make the biggest ripples across the international system’s pond. I like the delicate balance of it, and I can see myself getting stressed over maintaining such a “hopeless/futile” balance in the future, although I’ve long been disillusioned about the nobility of such a task. After all, the effects of those small decisions to people who fall through the cracks is nothing that I’m not aware of. 

My apologies, are discussions of world peace and the impossibility of such a feat too much for this level of acquaintanceship? Feel free to send me Zzz’s in your next email if I got you nodding off because of my monologuing. Ha! 

 

Hiss hiss,  
Lucien

 

 **Lucien Martin Zimmerklein  
** Harvard Kennedy School  
Cambridge, MA

 

P.S. Oh, Alice. Welcome to JSTORland. :)

P.P.S. Pics of asthmatic and skinny Steve or it didn’t happen! :-)

P.P.P.S. Quit it with the "Professor Zimmerklein"!! It makes me feel so old lol. Plus, it's such a mouthful to read!

  
  
**. . . . . . . . . .**

 

 

 **To:** L.M. Zimmerklein [ lmzimmerklein@hks.harvard.edu ]  
**From:** Steve Rogers [ stevengrogers@gmail.com ]  
**Subject:** RE: Re: Re: Re: Seriously: Thank you! 

 

Lucien,

Studying is a perfectly respectable hobby. If it gets you closer to officially becoming “Professor Zimmerklein”, what gives, right? :) Rest assured I don’t you find snobbish at all. It’s rather interesting, actually. It’s like I accidentally enrolled in a class through email and I’m learning all these things just from reading anecdotes from you. Professor Zimmerklein. :)

Also, I know what you mean. About people falling through the cracks in this huge system where big men up there get to decide for the rest of us. I’m thankful for the money that I got from the army, because that’s what made this, art school, possible. I also met the greatest people that I’ve ever known in the army, and I’m grateful to call them my friends. But the people making the decisions for us, telling us where to go and what to do, they’re back home sitting in silk cushions while the rest of us out there are on the ground--figuratively and literally. They tend to forget that we’re people, a lot of times. They also forget that the “other side”, the enemy lines, those are people too. That we’re all human, no matter which “side” you belong to. I chose to fight because I hated bullies. I left because following those orders meant that I became the bully myself.

Sorry, that got a little too heavy over there. I almost didn’t send this, you know, but I think you’re not the type of turn away from this kind of thing, from reality. I appreciate that there are people like you who aren't simply aware that something is wrong but are also actively seeking ways to change it. Thanks, prof. Also: don’t be ridiculous. We’re already friends.

Anyway, I better wrap this up. I have a morning class. I’ll be at the library again tomorrow if you need more books from the top shelves, okay?

 

Your brooding friend,  
Steve

 

P.S. The photos are left in my friend’s old apartment in Brooklyn, but if I come across one, I’ll be more than happy to prove myself.

P.P.S. What’s a “Slytherin”? 

 

 

**. . . . . . . . . .**

 

 

 **To:** Steve Rogers [ stevengrogers@gmail.com ]  
**From:** L.M. Zimmerklein [ lmzimmerklein@hks.harvard.edu ]  
**Subject:** BLASPHEMY 

 

Steven Middle-Name-G Rogers:

I read your email but I’m sleepy as hell already and about to head to bed as well. Will send a more coherent and put-together response tomorrow morning. For now:

WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT’S A SLYTHERIN? I knew this friendship was too good to be true…

Meet tomorrow at the library, say around 3pm? Prepare to be properly schooled about _magic_. I’m gonna develop a whole customized curriculum just for you once I assess the damage to your pop culture knowledge so far. I'm guessing it will take us a while before we tackle the world of Vines, but I will prevail. I cannot be seen with heathens like you, after all. My career in academia is in serious peril. 

 

Goodnight,  
Lu

 

 **Lucien Martin Zimmerklein  
** Harvard Kennedy School  
Cambridge, MA

 

 

**. . . . . . . . . .**

 

 

 **To:** L.M. Zimmerklein [  lmzimmerklein@hks.harvard.edu  ]   
**From:** Steve Rogers [ stevengrogers@gmail.com ]  
**Subject:** RE: BLASPHEMY

 

Oh, boy. It sounds like I'm in trouble. 

My classes will end at 3pm. I'll be a little late but I'll be there, prof.

 

Goodnight (and thanks),  
Steve

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **BuzzFeed** @BuzzFeed  
> This girl totally lost it when TONY STARK entered her robotics class as--get this--THEIR PROFESOR. (We might have been #shook over here, too!) | buzz.feed/article/tony-...


	8. Dr. King of the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **BuzzFeed** @BuzzFeed  
> This girl totally lost it when TONY STARK entered her robotics class as--get this--THEIR PROFESOR. (We might have been #shook over here, too!) | buzz.feed/article/tony-...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coding this = labor of love
> 
> If y'all been waiting for the WinterIron, we're nearly there. :^)

 

 

 

TONY STARK WATCH retweeted  
**BuzzFeed** @BuzzFeed • 11 mins  
This girl totally lost it when TONY STARK entered her robotics class as--get this--THEIR PROFESSOR. (We might have been #shook over here, too!) | buzz.feed/article/tony-st...

 

TONY STARK WATCH retweeted  
**YOUKNOWWHOIAM ✓ **@tonystark • 11h  
Coffee Consumption Counter  
Time: 8AM // Coffee Consumed: 2 cups

 

**TONY STARK WATCH** @starkwatch2012 • 11h  
[Admin J] Hi everyone! Today is the start of classes in MIT and also the day that marks as Tony's official start as a lecturer in MIT! Let's all wish him (and his students LOL) godspeed!

 

TONY STARK WATCH retweeted  
**The Starks: Extended** @StarkFamilyWatch • 7h  
SPOTTED: Tony Stark (@tonystark) and Lucien Zimmerklein (@luzimmklein) spotted getting brunch at a mom-and-pop diner in Cambridge

[Image: Blurred camera photo of a booth table in a diner with Tony dressed in a black T-shirt and blue jeans, sat in front of Lucien who wore a crisp, pink button-down and gray slacks. The two appeared to be preoccupied with their individual mugs of coffee while plates of pasta and other dishes laid halfway eaten on the table.]

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **To:** Tony Stark [ aestark@starkindustries.com ]  
**From:** Helen Cho [ hcho@starkindustries.com ]  
**Subject:** HUGE FAVOR

 

Hi Tony!

How have you been settling in Boston? Hope you're enjoying the life of an esteemed educator. I'm sure the guys in the New York and L.A. labs are missing your valuable input (and your distracting micromanagement!).

Now that I've mentioned the labs, I kinda need your help with the Boston satellite lab? The research team's head was offered an invitation to a two-week medical tech conference in Germany, and she asked for the entire month off to prepare for it.

Normally I don't have a problem with that, but we have an ongoing agreement with one of the recipients of our prototype prosthetics. He's supposed to come down to the satellite lab for diagnostics and feedback interviews every week so we can gather the data loop personally without infringing on their privacy as individuals. And to fix software or hardware issues too, of course. Now, Dr. Morrison already started the weekly appointments last Tuesday, but because the conference offer was so sudden, we haven't had the time to find a substitute senior researcher to handle the diagnostics. The researchers who will be left behind will be too busy to run the place in Dr. Morrison's stead, plus they're not qualified enough to perform the diagnostics themselves.

Will it be too much to ask you to take over the appointments with the prosthetic recipient for the month? I know you said you're in Boston for a sabbatical, but let's be real here: one way or another you would've found your way to the labs to cause a ruckus there. At least this way you'll actually be of use instead of scaring the poor interns and driving the senior scientists up the wall? Pleaaaase, Tony?

Hoping for a favorable response,  
Helen

 

 **Helen CHO, M.D., Ph.D.**  
Head Researcher  
Medical Research and Biotechnology  
Department of Research and Development

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**jessi | crowley stan acct** @m00nchildjessi • 5h  
HOLY

Replying to @m00nchildjessi  
**jessi | crowley stan acct** @m00nchildjessi • 5h  
IS THAT TONY GODDANG STARK

Replying to @m00nchildjessi  
**jessi | crowley stan acct** @m00nchildjessi • 5h  
GUYS MY ROBOTICS LECTURE PROF IS TONY STARK??????

Replying to @m00nchildjessi  
**jessi | crowley stan acct** @m00nchildjessi • 5h  
MOM MY NEBRASKA ASS FINALLY MADE IT I AM CURRENTLY ENROLLED IN A CLASS TAUGHT MY TONY FRICKIN STARK

Replying to @m00nchildjessi  
**jessi | crowley stan acct** @m00nchildjessi • 5h  
oh my god tony stark is wearing a science pun shirt i am cacklingggg (internally lmfaO) GUYS we're int he twilight zone now!!!! heLp

[Image: The image is slightly blurred and taken at a skewed angle, implying that the photo was taken secretly. In the foreground were rows of chairs and desks, similar to a class auditorium; at the front was Tony Stark wearing a shirt saying "I lost an electron / Are you positive?" and standing on a makeshift platform. Behind him was a whiteboard.]

 

Replying to @m00nchildjessi  
**jessi | crowley stan acct** @m00nchildjessi • 5h  
i wanna put this in my ig stories but we have a strict no recording policy in class :( so we'll have to settle with a play by play on twitter lma0

Replying to @m00nchildjessi  
**jessi | crowley stan acct** @m00nchildjessi • 5h  
"hello, no need to introduce myself, u know who i am. the rumors are false, i do not answer to 'lord stark' or 'the king's hand' but i might occasionally respond to 'king of the north'. u can opt to call me tony or if u have negative feels abt informality, by all means call me prof or doctor. but pls, NEVER call me mr stark, that's my dad"

Replying to @m00nchildjessi  
**jessi | crowley stan acct** @m00nchildjessi • 5h  
brb crying in the club bcs tony goddman stark made GoT references right from the start of class,,,,,, im legit tearingg up in my seat yall ofc i will give him due respect imma call the guy 'birther of fun in science'

Replying to @m00nchildjessi  
**jessi | crowley stan acct** @m00nchildjessi • 5h  
yALL sumn asked him if it's ok to take a selfie with him and tony damn stark said "ya im fine with it but only if u pass this course" biHHHHHHHHHH IM CACKLINGGG SO HARD BIH she rlly said that to the biggest douchebag in this class lmAOOOOoo

Replying to @m00nchildjessi and @m00nchildjessi  
**Andie Eisenhower** @andieisenhower • 5h  
I can't believe you're there at the back tweeting instead of listening to Dr. Stark. The absolute disrespect.

Replying to @anidieisenhower and @m00nchildjessi  
**jessi | crowley stan acct** @m00nchildjessi • 5h  
not @ you tweeting me back which means youre there in the front row tweeting rght in tony stark??? also: it's DR. KING OF THE NORTH

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **To:**  Tony Stark [ aestark@starkindustries.com ]  
**From:**  L.M. Zimmerklein [ lmzimmerklein@hks.harvard.edu ]  
**Subject:**  Rain Check

 

Hey Uncle Tony,

Is it okay if I cancel dinner & drinks later? I need to pick up a friend from therapy, and she doesn't finish until 6pm. We could do a late teatime snack or something if you want that instead?

 

Lucien

 **Lucien Martin Zimmerklein**  
Harvard Kennedy School  
Cambridge, MA

 

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

 

 **To:**  L.M. Zimmerklein [ lmzimmerklein@hks.harvard.edu ]  
**From:**  Tony Stark [ aestark@starkindustries.com ]  
**Subject:**  RE: Rain Check

 

Tea is a hard pass for me. Let's do dinner and drinks tomorrow. 

Also: what's up with the email? Don't remember how to use a phone back there in Harvard's hallowed but antiquated halls?

 

 ** Tony STARK **  
Chief Engineer, Research & Development  
Stark Industries  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, NY 10166

 

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

 

 **To:**  Tony Stark [ aestark@starkindustries.com ]  
**From:**  L.M. Zimmerklein [ lmzimmerklein@hks.harvard.edu ]  
**Subject:** RE: Re: Rain Check

 

Tomorrow works fine for me. Can we do it a little later, though? Around 8-ish? I might be preoccupied at the library before that.

Ha-ha, you're not that funny, Leader of the Future. I'm on my laptop in a coffee shop, slugging my way through my dissertation proposal draft. My phone's lying face down beside me. Can't lift it up or I might break my Pomodoro streak.

See you tomorrow, 8pm!

 

Lulu

 **Lucien Martin Zimmerklein**  
Harvard Kennedy School  
Cambridge, MA

 

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

 

 **To:**  L.M. Zimmerklein [ lmzimmerklein@hks.harvard.edu ]  
**From:**  Tony Stark [ aestark@starkindustries.com ]  
**Subject:**  RE: Re: Re: Rain Check

 

 _Preoccupied_  in the library? Why, young man, are you having some steamy affair with the librarian so early in the semester? Your mother did not send you to America to engage in relations with the local librarian! She will definitely hear about this!

P.S. I'll pick you up at 8

P.P.S. Is she hot though? Like in the librarian sense. If that's what you're into.

 

 ** Tony STARK **  
Chief Engineer, Research & Development  
Stark Industries  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, NY 10166

 

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

 

 **To:**  Tony Stark [ aestark@starkindustries.com ]  
**From:**  L.M. Zimmerklein [ lmzimmerklein@hks.harvard.edu ]  
**Subject:** RE: Re: Re: Re: Rain Check

 

(1) Mom didn't send me to Harvard. I did this on my own.

(2) There are no library affairs, please respect the sanctity of my favorite place on this entire planet.

(3) I'm a flaming hot homosexual. There will never be a 'she'.

See you tomorrow! Now let me work on my dissertation proposal.

 

Lulu

 **Lucien Martin Zimmerklein**  
Harvard Kennedy School  
Cambridge, MA

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**BuzzFeed**

This Girl Totally Lost It When TONY STARK Entered Her Robotics Class As--Get This--THEIR PROFESSOR.

Is it too late to sign-up for the class, though? #DrKingOfTheNorth **Update:** Check out Tony Stark's hilarious PSA!

Posted on September 6, 20XX, at 06:15 p.m.

.

Chassie Thurman  
BuzzFeed Staff

We're no stranger to viral moments of billionaire philanthropist Tony Stark of Stark Industries. I guess "eccentric" just comes with the job description, what with being the owner of a billion-dollar company, not to mention the pioneer (and only name!) in clean energy at the moment. But recently, Tony made waves in the Internet sphere when a viral photo of him getting coffee in Boston sparked discussion about what he was doing there--an event which paled in comparison when he tweeted a photo of him and Harvard PhD student Lucien Zimmerklein, claiming him as family. This led to the tech billionaire into revealing not just an extended family but also a coveted position in MIT's esteemed faculty!

People have long been on the lookout for more Stark news in the academia front, and today, we weren't disappointed! Earlier, Twitter user Jessica Moretti was stunned when she went to her robotics lecture, only for Tony Stark to walk in moments later and introduce himself as their professor! Talk about #shook, amirite?! She then proceeded to tweet a play-by-play of what went down in Dr. King of the North's first-ever class as an instructor--including but not limited to  _Game of Thrones_ references and science puns. Seriously, who would have thought that Tony Stark would be the coolest teacher ever?

Check out the highlights of their robotics class below!

**Update:** Tony Stark just tweeted a hilarious PSA for his current and future students!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**YOUKNOWWHOIAM ✓** @tonystark • 30 mins  
This is a PSA to all current and future students of mine: Next time you sneak a photo of me during class, at least have the courtesy to inform me so I can turn to the camera with my best angle ready.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

James Barnes  
  
**Today** 10:12PM  
This James Barnes? Who's askin? I'm from the Stark Satellite Labs. Dr. Morrison will be out for the whole month, so she can't run the usual diagnostic tests and maintenance for you. Fine by me. The arm still works like a Dream anyway. Always have, probably always will. Wait no I'm not done yet I'm going to take over your weekly appointments for her. Just giving you a heads up. Works like a Dream, huh? Oh I see. I'm good either way. Thx doc. Yup. Tony Stark just keeps on amazing people, right? Every time I say he's done it, that he can't possibly surpass whatever marvel he had just created, he keeps doin more amazing stuff. You think Stark is amazing? Sure he is. What else could he be but amazing? I'm not sure about amazing. But he is something, I suppose. Man, he is nothing short of amazing! Everything he does is a work of marvel! Sorry to dump this on you, man, but I'm really just a huge fan of him and his work. Hey, what's your name again? Forgot to ask. Glad to know someone who appreciates Stark. Even if I don't understand. I'm Lucien by the way. Nice to meet you, doc. I guess I'll see you at the lab? Yep. I'll be there at the lab for sure. Good old Lucien, always busy with science. Goodnight doc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just made things a lot more complicated than my single brain cell could ever handle...
> 
> So far, if you haven't noted it yet, the POV changes between Lucien, Tony, and Steve. I'm not sure yet if my brain could handle bringing in Bucky's POV without making a mess out of everything even more. 
> 
> Let me know if things are confusing!!! i.e. the changing POVs and focus (Lucien & Tony, Lucien/Steve, Tony/Bucky, etc.) of each chapter. I'm adjusting things along the way. :---) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Let me know in the comments what you think AGDDHSJSJSJ
> 
> \- - - - - -
> 
>  **YOUKNOWWHOIAM ✓** @tonystark  
> There are few things I regret in this life and one of them is introducing @officialpepperpotts and @drclaudiasz to each other. #thefutureisindeedfemale #bulliedengineersclub #womenarepowerful


	9. #SiblingGoals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lil mistakes, coding this could be as simple as a-b-c or as complicated (and off-tangent) as the derivative of i.

 

 

 

Lulu  
  
**Today** 03:49 AM  
I know you hate putting things off in the last minute... Yes, because I have a carefully-structured schedule everyday that helps ease my anxiety, so. What's the last-minute thing you want from me? I haven't even said anything yet! And how do you manage to sound like BOTH Pepper and your mom? It's weird. Stop it. I've been taking lessons from them after you told me you're coming down to Boston. Rude! Uncle Tony, it's almost 4am. Stop stalling. Why are you still up? As far as I know, insomnia was my thing. And Claud's. Grading papers and preparing tomorrow's powerpoint. People still use powerpoint? Don't we have something better developed at Stark R&D? I'm sure you've developed something, but the school's not equipped with Stark tech :P Now quit stalling, I'm on my last stack of papers to grade. I need you to pretend to be me tomorrow at the Stark Labs but not exactly me. You're still you, you just have to meet someone for diagnostics on my behalf, using your name, but acting like me! Don't worry about the engineering part, JARVIS has that covered. I installed him in the Boston labs an hour ago. I literally do not have the brain power to attempt to decode that right now. But from what I gathered...you're asking me to help you catfish someone... Do I even want to know? NO WAIT LET ME EXPLAIN DON'T LEAVE ME ON SEEN Did you just open your read receipts just to make me see that annoying "Read" thing???? RUDE. ABSOLUTELY RUDE. I'm striking you out of my will right at this moment! Goodnight, Uncle Tony.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **To:** Tony Stark [ aestark@starkindustries.com ]  
**From:** Pepper Potts [ vpotts@starkindustries.com ]  
**Subject:** Update: Satellite Labs Access

 

Dear Mr. Stark,

I'm pleased to inform you that the HR department has expedited the processing of your request yesterday, and they have finally granted you formal access to the Stark Satellite Labs. Your SI New York badge will now give you unlimited access to all facilities in the Boston labs, which will remain open and operating according to your prerogative.

In line with your sudden interest in the Boston labs, HR has also expedited your request for an executive assistant whose job will be to assist you in your pursuits in the Boston labs, as well as other SI-related functions outside the satellite labs.

Miss Rushman is currently finalizing some important documents here at the main office but please expect her arrival within a week or two.

I hope everything is up to your liking.

 

Best,

 **Pepper Potts**  
Chief Executive Officer  
Stark Industries  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, NY 10166

 

P.S. Don't think it escaped my notice that you applied for lab access at 1 o'clock in the morning. Whatever schemes you're concocting, leave the satellite labs alone. Focus on your career in the academe.

  

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

 

 **To:** Pepper Potts [ vpotts@starkindustries.com ]  
**From:** Tony Stark [ aestark@starkindustries.com ]  
**Subject:** RE: Update: Satellite Labs Access

 

Dear Ms. Potts,

As expected, you are a powerhouse of your own. Thanks for the lab access. It will not be for naught. 

On the subject of PAs, I didn't request one? So "Miss Rushman" can go right ahead and stop bothering with the tedious paperwork. There must have been a mix-up, and we're sorry to have kept her hopes up and all that, but she's not going here. Thanks, Pep!

 

You're a goddess among mortals,

T.S.

 **Tony Stark**  
Chief Engineer, Research & Development  
Stark Industries  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, NY 10166

 

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

 

 

 **To:** Tony Stark [ aestark@starkindustries.com ]  
**From:** Pepper Potts [ vpotts@starkindustries.com ]  
**Subject:** RE: Re: Update: Satellite Labs Access

 

Dear Mr. Stark,

As it happens, I made the request for an executive assistant on your behalf. No need to thank me, I just have that uncanny ability to know exactly what you need since I _did_ occupy Miss Rushman's position before.

Like I said, please anticipate her arrival in a week or two. This is non-negotiable. I'll be in touch soon.

 

Best,

 **Pepper Potts**  
Chief Executive Officer  
Stark Industries  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, NY 10166

 

 

* * *

 

 

**starkarchives _reblogged_ women-in-science**

Allow me to be a lil bit emotional for a moment. Also, beware, this post is not entirely about women because there will be mentions of Tony Stark here, but only because it's an important part of the narrative, ok?

Yesterday, UN Women declared Dr. Claudia Zimmerklein (née Stark) as the new ambassador for women's education (x) following her commendable work in providing full-ride scholarships to girls from war-torn communities (x, x, x). Ten years ago, she established the "Women and the Future Foundation" (x), to spearhead projects targeted towards providing women with the opportunity to contribute to the advancement of different sectors; today, WFF celebrates a decade of putting women at the forefront of innovation with a charity gala (x) where A-list people from different industries are expected to show up and make huge donations.

Just last year, she also got an award for her revolutionary paper on the relationship between blunt-force trauma on the cerebral cortex and transformative behavior reinforcement (x, x)--a study which is predicted to be impactful in the ongoing development of treatment for wartime PTSD victims (x).

A year before, her younger brother, tech billionaire Dr. Tony Stark was awarded an equally prestigious award for his pioneering work in developing a new type of sustainable green energy (x, x). He also attended last year's UN General Assembly (#UNGA73) to present a project proposal that aims to provide clean energy to numerous communities in Africa and South America with aligned with at least 10 sustainable development goals (SDGs).

Reading Tony Stark's NYTimes interview (read it here), there was mention of Claudia Stark-Zimmerklein and a vague implication of what her childhood looked like. This is my point: based on Tony Stark's words, it seems to me, during Claudia Zimmerklein's childhood, that she was largely neglected by her father, Howard Stark, for the same reasons that women up to this day are disregarded in male-dominated industries. 

From his first circuit board until his move towards green energy, the media has had its eyes on Tony Stark. This image of a "prized heir" and the "continuation of a Legacy" has long been the image that he has worn ever since he was born. We've all been tuned in to Tony Stark and his achievements, and we were all conditioned to  _look at him_. 

The same thing can't be said for Claudia Zimmerklein.

She was raised to live in obscurity, sent away in boarding schools while her father paraded his Golden Boy and his  _brain_ in front of everyone. We also have to remember the politico-historical context of her childhood and formative years. These were the decades when women's rights were significantly less than what we enjoy today--and to think that we still have a long way to go, right? This was the era where women were expected to peak at secretarial jobs, expected to quit work and be a faithful housewife and wonderful mother. An era where women in science aren't as unimaginable as before, but still rare enough to make heads turn.

And this narrative is shared by  _millions_ of women around the world, _until this day_ , who are constantly set aside for their male counterparts by virtue of their birth. Women who are told that  _they can't_ , just because they were born a girl.

Claudia Zimmerklein is just like every little girl out there who was robbed of every opportunity to make it great, to  _contribute_ to society, just because she can't possibly be as good or better than a man. But you know what I love about this? Claudia Zimmerklein lived her life in obscurity while her younger brother rose to god-tier fame, but she didn't live a meaningless life. She said: Fuck that. I'll live however I want and I'm going to change the world in my own way. I don't need a media entourage to effect change in the way that I can. And she did.

I don't mean to criticize Tony Stark in this post. You can't help how your parents raise you, after all. 

Instead, I think I'm actually quite happy for both Stark siblings. I feel like they were molded into something that their father expected them to be, but they surpassed that "vision" that their father had and chose to help the world instead. 

**6,722 notes**

#women in science #claudia zimmerklein #tony stark #stark family #tHANK yOU #well said #i love how they captured the parallels bet tony and claudia #without painting tony as the villain

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Claudia  
  
**Today** 09:29 PM  
I'll be in Boston tomorrow. Come have brunch with me? I'm busy. Ask me again next time. You're not busy and I'm not asking. You should learn to accept a 'no' from time to time. Come back to me when you have five children too, and then tell me to accept no again. Fine. You're paying. Of course, carino.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**The Starks: Extended** @StarkFamilyWatch • 1h  
SPOTTED: Olivia Zimmerklein spotted in downtown New York, wearing a charcoal gray D&G women's suit and black suede Louboutin pumps.  
[Image 1: A candid snap of Olivia while walking on a New York sidewalk, carrying her handbag on one hand and a coffee tumbler on the other. | Image 2: Almost the same photo, except Olivia is looking at the camera directly.]

 

**The Starks: Extended** @StarkFamilyWatch • 1h  
INSTAGRAM: Serina Zimmerklein (@mermaidserina) posted a photo. Caption: "Fresh air away from the toxicity of the city is an important step in keeping your mermaid magic replenished! (Sparkling Heart )  
[Image: Serina wearing a thich thermal and black leggings, standing precariously at the peak of a rock formation up in a mountain.]

 

The Starks: Extended retweeted  
**UN Women ✓** @UN_Women • 2d  
UN Women is delighted to introduce our newest Goodwill ambassador: Dr. Claudia S. Zimmerklein (@drclaudiasz). Dr. Zimmerklein is one of the leading names at the forefront of medical research, especially in the area of neurology and trauma therapy.

 

The Starks: Extended retweeted  
**Serina ♤ Zimmerklein ✓** @mermaidserina • 34 mins  
[NEW VLOG ALERT] Next vlog (an updated GRWM!!) will be up on Wednesday next week! I'm super excited for this one because I have a surprise guest!!! A little clue on my "special" guest: my other half. (Sparkling Heart )

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**tonystark**   **✓**

[Image: A photo of an elegant-looking woman with dark chin-length hair and hazel eyes. She's wearing a black, off-shoulder dress. She's seated in front of a white table, an array of breakfast dishes and two goblets of mimosas laid on the table. She's posed with a hand under her chin, elbow on the table, and a teasing grin on her red lips.]

**tonystark **✓**** My sister@drclaudiasz paid for brunch today since I no longer have a CEO's paycheck lining my pockets. Talked about getting invited to attend and observe in the next #UNGA #UNGA74 and meeting up in Europe to visit the Stark Labs there. Miiiiight invite her to my medical research team, although I have a strong feeling she'll say no just to be contrary. #siblinggoals #sciencekids #nerdsibs #mimosasbeforeclass

Liked by  **mermaidserina** ,  **lucienzmmrkln** , and  **1,997,513 others**

View all comments

**mermaidserina **✓**** awww this is so adorable!! @lucienzmmrkln let's recreate this!!! #twingoals

**lucienzmmrkln**  @mermaidserina Julien and Olivia should do it too!! Let's make it a thing

**jeanclaud.zk** what am i, chopped liver????

**olivia_zimmerklein** @jeanclaud.zk a disgrace, but chopped liver is close enough

**drclaudiasz**  this is why i never let my children be in the same timezone

**tonystark **✓**** this is why i don't have kids

**officialpotts **✓**** You look good, @drclaudiasz! Drop my Manhattan before you go back to Europe. Dinner is on me. :)

**drclaudiasz** @officialpotts Sounds great! See you in New York!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**YOUKNOWWHOIAM ✓ **@tonystark  
There are few things I regret in this life and one of them is introducing @officialpotts and @drclaudiasz to each other. #thefutureisindeedfemale #bulliedengineersclub #womenarepowerful

 

 

* * *


	10. Gay Panic Seems Genetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **half-korean:** is no one gonna mention how lucien seems glued to his phone atm?? right in front of my salad????  
>  **half-korean:** what happened to the friend that i had to teach how to use social media  
>  **half-korean:** thru a ppt presentation i made on photoshop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time: I'm really bad at keeping track of dates... But I already shot my foot when I put an excerpt of Lucien's planner in one of the previous chapters... I hope the date inconsistencies don't put you off ksbsjsjssjsshsjsj

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Excerpt: Lucien Martin Zimmerklein’s Journal/Planner**

 

WED, 15 September 20XX

• • • ◇ • • •

**• Tasks •**

● Finish grading critical papers (Dr. K's POLSC 185 class, WF)  
● Request: Letter of recommendation  
● Dept chair (requested, replied)  
● Dr. K (requested, no reply)  
● Dr. Garcia-Mendez (requested, no reply)  
● PPT Presentation: Peace Resolutions in Modern Society seminar  
~~○ Glue Dr. K's desk drawers shut the utter bastard~~  
~~○~~ Clean up apartment ! ! ! ! (Mom saw the mess wtf)  
○ Answer Steve's email (Note: Still on Chamber of Secrets lol cute)

• • • ◇ • • •

**• Appointments •**

■ 14h00 - Consultation: Luna Thompson, PS185 Class (Critical Essay topic)  
~~□ 11h30 - Ask out Steve for lunch  
~~■ 12h30 - Lunch with Poppy (pick her up frm campus)

• • • ◇ • • •

**• Tomorrow •**

○ Clean-up apartment ! ! !  
○ Send photo to mom ^  
○ Return graded papers (WF class)  
○ Grocery after class ~~(ask Steve to come with?)~~  
  
  
□ Consultation: Dissertation Adviser  
□ DROP BY STARK LABS (Uncle Tony's favor, 19h00)

• • • ◇ • • •

**• Notes •**

  * New dissertation hypothesis! ! See dissertation notebook for mind map (Convert into paragraphs asap, talk with Dr. Owens tom)
  * I mean, there's nothing wrong with asking a new acquaintance to lunch, right???? It's only right to want to treat him to coffee for the favor he did???
  * Also, it's easier to discuss Harry Potter theories in person??? Instead of email???
  * ! ! Ask Jean-Claud to check if HP books are still at home
  * On a second thought, ask Dad/Dad's secretary instead



 

 

* * *

 

 

 **To:** L.M. Zimmerklein [ lmzimmerklein@hks.harvard.edu ]  
**From:** Steve Rogers [ stevengrogers@gmail.com ]  
**Subject:** RE: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: PRIVET DRIVE!

 

Lucien,

Sorry for missing your email. Studio classes always seem to extend past the dismissal time, though it's been an interesting few weeks so far so I'm not complaining. Anyway, that were you going to ask me again?

I'm still on the second chapter of Chamber of Secrets. And I haven't recovered yet from the last part of Sorcerer's Stone. I can't imagine being as smart as Hermione when I was eleven; I probably would have stayed behind to get into a fistfight with the giant chess pieces like Ron. My friends from the army always tell me I got an eye for strategy, although they tend to exaggerate so I tend not to believe them. Strategy is just looking at patterns, and patterns exist a lot in art, or at least in _my_ art. Solving tricky puzzles out of thin air-- _that's_ ridiculously amazing.

I also haven't recovered from how Voldemort was revealed at the end of the first book, and where he was the whole time! I should've known that that Quirrell fella was shady as hell. I have to admit, though, I spent a quite a huge chunk of the story thinking that Snape was plain evil. It turns out he was just an asshole but not an evil wizard.

As for Chamber of Secrets: I have a really bad feeling about this book. I can already tell. But like I said, I'm still held back by the first chapters. I'm also curious about this Dobby fella. I have a weird feeling about him, and don't get me even started with this whole house-elves system going on!

I grew up only with my Ma around, plus my best friend and his family. I don't have a lot of material to work on when comparing extended families, which I guess I should be happy about, especially looking at how the Dursleys treat Harry. How about you? How's your extended family?

Sorry for the long rant but I have to point out that this is _your_ fault. I am definitely hooked in this story, and to think it's a book meant for kids! Anyway, let me know how your day went?

 

Steve

P.S. I mentioned to one of my pals that I'm reading the series, and he laughed at me and said I should just watch the movies. THERE ARE MOVIES?

 

 

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

 

 

 **To:** Steve Rogers [ stevengrogers@gmail.com ]  
**From:** L.M. Zimmerklein [ lmzimmerklein@hks.harvard.edu ]  
**Subject:** RE: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: PRIVET DRIVE!

 

Dearest Steve,

I'm glad you're finding your classes likeable, enjoyable even. I can't wholly say the same because of some extenuating circumstances, which I was reminded of by a part of your rant and will thus be addressed below. But don't get me wrong; I love my job, I love my major, and I love the research life. Some unpleasant things are simply unavoidable.

I don't really know your friends from the army, but I'm inclined to believe them. You're probably just being too thick-headed to accept the compliment for what it is. :P Remember that afternoon when you spent around two hours discussing military manoeuvers throughout history, just because I mentioned the nuclear disarmament paper I was working on? That empassioned guy doesn't seem like a guy who knows shit about strategy!

On the subject of SNAPE: the fandom discourse is quite divided on this issue. Some believe in Snape and his character; others loathe him purely. You'll see along the next books where the discourse is coming from. As for me, I don't like Snape because his situation with Harry reminds me of a similar situation that happened to me. I've had a professor continuously mock me and my credibility because of my parents, who are admittedly influential in their fields and by their own merit. That professor never fails to condescend me just because of who my parents are and it's terrible. Teachers tend to treat me differently because of my parents, but this professor was a grade A douche. I know that my family situation is loads better than majority of the people I interact with, but it doesnè't mean that I'm not aware of my privilege. Nor do I take advantage of it every second of the day just so I could advance in whatever endeavor I apply myself.

Chamber of Secrets is a really fun book. It's not my favorite in the series--the honor belongs to Book 3--but it's definitely one of the best. If you were blown away by Hermione in the first book, you'll be awed with what she'll do in Book 2. :-) Although, I do have to point out that Hermione will only progressively get cleverer along the way, so brace yourself and prepare to be wowed. As for Dobby, well. :---)

My extended family is pretty sparse. My mom only has her younger brother left, her parents died in a car accident when she was early to mid-20s. There's some estranged siblings issue between them for the longest time, but I still grew up close with my uncle. He's unmarried and has no kids yet, so he's totally the cool uncle that acts like he's your age. Actually, he lives in Boston too! Teaches at MIT. On my dad's side, he has two siblings who have two and three children each. I get along enough with them, but we're not that close.

I had fun reading through your email, so don't apologize! In fact, I might have to thank you too for unknowingly pushing me to look back on my Harry Potter memories. I find that as an adult, there are some things that now look different in my perspective.

 

Your friend,  
Lucien

P.S. DON'T MIND THE FILMS YET. DON'T EVEN LOOK THEM UP. Seriously, don't ruin the experience for yourself. We'll discuss the appropriate timing to watch the films at a later date. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

$$$ Young & Rich $$$  
  
**Today** 11:42 AM  
half-korean  
im sorry is no one gonna mention how lucien seems glued to his phone atm??? right in front of my brunch salad???? what happened to the friend that i had to teach how 2 use social media thru a ppt presentation i made on photoshop Why are you on the group chat? We're literally sitting right in front of each other. quarter-fairy  
ironic that he says that but he was the one on his phone the whole time and wouldn't talk to us I was answering emails! And I was listening. Poppy had just finished regaling us of her big "fuck you" plate to her sculpture studio prof. quarter-fairy  
ok, fair point. you were listening but you've been acting rlly weird for the past few weeks you've been spending waaaaay more time in the local lib near the clinic i go to i always hve to pick you up there, and you always act to skittish every time i arrive half-korean  
LE GASP\\\\\\\\\ now that i think abt it you missed our thursday afternoon tea twice in a row already!! and both times u said there was a mistake in ur scheduling WHICH NEVER HAPPENS BECOS U ARE THE MOST NEUROTIC PLANNER-USER TO EVER GRACE THIS ENTIRE FUCKING PLANET spill the fucking tea, sis quarter-fairy  
ya bitch, spill it I literally have no idea what you're on about. I guess this semester is really kicking my ass. I need to put in a lot of hours in the library so I can get shit done. Hence why my impeccable scheduling system is having problems. And the reason why I missed our afternoon tea dates, @half korean. half-korean  
fair enough quarter-fairy  
not so fast i can't rest my case yet because i met this cool guy with a cool prosthetic arm at the therapist's clinic we got the same timeslot at the clinic but different doctors, so we always see each other in the waiting room and we got talkin and stuff, and i SWEAE TO GOD that hunk is totally princess lulu's type half-korean  
ofc he is, lucien is literally the textbook definition of a twink who needs a huge guy to sex him up through the matress quarter-fairy  
HUSH BITCH IM TALKING and stop with the archaic binary oppositions ANYWAY so ya, i was like, james is totally the type of muscle that lucien secretly lusts after but would never admit but when i mentioned this to the princess and guess what, the little bitch said he wasn't interested????? AINT THAT FISHY, HUH Poppy, please do not turn the local psychiatric clinic into some weird matchmaking cartel for me. That's just wrong in so many levels. I swear it's nothing. My dissertation adviser is hounding my ass, and as usual, Dr. Koffman is being a total douchebag to me. quarter-fairy  
this convo isn't over, but ok

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **To:** Steve Rogers [ stevengrogers@gmail.com ]  
**From:** L.M. Zimmerklein [ lmzimmerklein@hks.harvard.edu ]  
**Subject:** Lunch this Friday?

 

Hi Steve,

I'd hate to flood up your inbox with back to back emails, but I figured--since our Friday lunch schedule coincides, I can answer your question about Lockhart over pasta and salad? Trust me, explaining Lockhart needs a good solid visual so it can't be done properly over email.

Let me know if you can make it tomorrow. I know a pretty quiet spot but if you have something in mind, I am more than amenable.

 

See you tomorrow?  
Lucien

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Lucien** @luzimmklein • 3 mins  
Okay, so is gay panic a real genetic thing that could get passed along the family tree? Like is there solid literature that proves this? Asking for a friend.

 **POPPY J.S.** @schifferpiper • 1 min  
Replying to @luzimmklein  
What friend? You're the only one who's gay in our friendship group

 **Lucien** @luzimmklein • 30 secs  
Replying to @schifferpiper  
UGHHHH

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Poppy  
  
**Today** 09:51 PM  
I fucked up, Poppy. And you were right. hold up, u gotta specify which part im right because u know im always right Ugh, why can't my friends employ proper punctuation and spelling for once?? It's your fault that I became highly susceptible to Steve's nice manners--because he actually has them, and it's a breath of fresh air to talk to him as opposed to talking to you ugh wow bitch, don't hold back onmy acct WAIT A MINUTE WHOS STEVE AND INCE WHEN HAVE U BEEN TALKING LUCIEN MARTIN STARK ZIMMERKLEIN, ARE YOU FUCKING SOMEONE RIGHT AND U HAVENT TOLD US????? U ANSWREW EME RIHGT NWO OR I WNOT STPO WTIH TEH TUPOS I loathe you and your entire being. I wish your teeth would fall off. if ure this nasty and mean it means ure not getting dicked down amirite but srsly, who is steve and how has he received such high praises frm u By being a basic human being. ok, so u dont wanna talk. i'll see u whenever then, im just gonna waork at the studio or whtevr wont resurface for at least the entire weekend plys monday ...No, please don't go. I have a crush on this guy I met at the library. Yes, he's the reason why I'm always hanging around the library even though my lace is a perfectly peaceful and productive place to be. We've been talking through email which is why I'm always on the phone. Happy? wow id comment on the victorian era way of communicating but im reminded that if things like the postman and penpals were still a thing, you'd definitely be the happiest man on earth i hve a lot of questions which u can address over coffee tmrrw, but for now whats ur problem whast the reason behind this entire gay word voomit is the courtship not going well? did he do smth inappropriate like touch ur hand while ur chaperone was asleep? what? You're a horrible friend. If Jacob weren't busy with filming, I would have talked to him instead. ok, and? Steve and I have been exchanging emails for close to two months now. And he always tells me when he's too busy to reply quickly and all that. And yesterday, I asked him out to lunch because I was feeling brave at the moment. (Only to realize that I was being foolish all along.) In any case, that was the first invitation between the two of us to meet outside our library meetings and emails. And I think I fucked it up. I should've stuck with the balance of chance library meet-ups and snarky emails. He hasn't replied to my emails (there's only three consecutive ones, including the lunch invite) since Thursday. It's now Sunday. I'm an idiot. indeed, u are maybe the guy went on a hiking or camping trip and just forgot to tell u does he sem liek he hikes or what You know my type. You know the answer to that. ugh,, i cant deal with your princess pouting thru text im comin over with ice cream and cake u better put sir james harrington ix in your room bec that cat fucken hates me You're the best, Poppy. np. im just glad ure finally allowing urself to acknowledge good-lookin guys again ure a disney princess not a disney nun. ure supposed to hve a disney prince, even if u made a mistake once I'll see you when you get here. Be safe.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **To:** L.M. Zimmerklein [ lmzimmerklein@hks.harvard.edu ]  
**From:** Steve Rogers [ stevengrogers@gmail.com ]  
**Subject:** Sorry for disappearing!

 

Lucien!

I'm so sorry for not responding to your emails sooner (4 is NOT a lot, what are you worried about?). And sorry for not telling you properly that I'd be gone.

My friend from New York surprised us Thursday night and made us pick her up from the airport. She was supposed to come down here with me and and my best friend originally, but she got held back because of the transfer papers for her work. She didn't tell us that the paperwork came through and just hopped on the next flight with her luggage.

The entire weekend was spent helping her move her things into our flat--she's been our housemate ever since New York. You know how it is with the real estate, right? It's either you live in a literal shoebox or you suck it up and find roommates. I'm just lucky enough that my friends are good housemates, even though they meddle a lot.

I'm really sorry that I missed your invite. I was looking forward to the deal with Lockhart. I already dislike the fella, he sounds like a lot of the top brass I worked with before.

Will you let me make it up to you? I know you don't have classes on Monday, and coincidentally, my professor cancelled our class meeting to let us work on some sketch designs for the following class. Let me buy you a coffee as an apology?

 

Eternally sorry,  
Your friend Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter to make up for my absence. I had a few interesting weekends and I kinda lost a little bit of motivation in writing this fic. Which is understandable, since it's not everybody's cup of tea.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think! Something is in the works at the background, and we finally got Lucien to admit openly that he likes Steve!!!! ♥


	11. Gay Panic Seems Genetic (The Sequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tony:** First of all, it was not catfishing. I did not ask him for any monetary gift whatsoever.  
>  **Lucien:** Whatever you call that, to me, it's still FRAUDULENT behavior. We could get in serious trouble for this.  
>  **Tony:** Hold your horses, Hermione Granger, I am not done speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Tony/Bucky chapter, for the most part. Things are moving forward, and the gays just keep on messing up. :) :) :)

 

 

Nat Romanoff  
  
**Today** 08:00AM  
My papers went through. Got hired as a private security detail to a top executive of a big corporation here, I'm starting on Monday. Come pick me up at the airport. !!!! Congrats Nat!!! When's your flight? I'm at the airport already. My flight lands at 9:30. :-) ???? Fine. On my way. :) Make sure to bring Barnes along. I need all the muscle available. My things are arriving with me, and you have to help me with the move. Copy that. Have a safe flight and I'll see you soon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

James Barnes  
  
**Yesterday** 09:44PM  
Hey doc, thanks again for the help. The arm feels smoother, and I thought it was impossible to improve perfection?? Anyway, I'm sure you're more than capable of handling the rest of the tests and repairs. Even if you're not Tony Stark. :)  
**Today** 07:11PM  
Hey doc, it's me again. Sorry to bother you, but I couldn't help but notice you were a little distant yesterday. If you were put off by mythe fanboying, I'd like to apologize for that. And if you're not comfortable working with a bisexual fella, I can request Dr. Cho to pull me out of the prosthetic program or set me up in a different Stark Lab. I gotta say, though, I didn't peg you as the type to be homophobic (or in this case, biphobic). I guess I was wrong then.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Lulu  
  
LUCIEN MARTIN ZIMMERKLEIN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH BARNES WHY DO I HAVE A TEXT FROM HIM ACCUSING ME OF HOMOPHOBIA AND TO THINK THAT YOU CLAIM TO BE A "FLAMING HOMOSEXUAL"?? You're the one who made me an accomplice to a catfishing scam. You made me perform a diagnostic test on a top-of-the-line, first-of-its-kind, advanced tech prosthetic. ME, someone who has ZERO engineering training in me. Also: what the hell was I supposed to do?? He was a total stranger and he was acting like we've been flirting before??? First of all, it was not catfishing. I did not ask him for any monetary gift whatsoever. Whatever you call that, to me, it's still FRAUDULENT behavior. We could seriously get in trouble for this. Hold your horses, Hermione Granger, I am not done speaking. Texting, whatever. Anyway, there was no risk during the diagnostic tests. JARVIS literally performed everything for you. All you had to do was do a good job in acting like me! It's not rocket science, bitch. OH MY GOD FRIDAY YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO ADD THE 'BITCH' AT THE-- All right, then. Consider this the last time I'm doing you a favor. Bitch. Also, you still owe me. Nooooooooooooooooo Don't leave me, Lulu. Pleeeaaaaase. He told me that 'Tony Stark' is "nothing less than amazing". He thinks I'm awesome, Lu. Not because I have money, or because I'm handsome or whatever image the media portrays about me. He thinks I'm cool because of how I'm changing the world. Or something like that. Please, Lu. I don't want to ruin this. I want to get to know him more. Has it ever occurred to you that it would be better if you 'got to know' him...face-to-face? Perhaps...without the deliberate trickery? I want to. But I can't. I'm gonna ruin it eventually. Oh, so this doesn't count as 'ruining it'. Okay, got it. Yep. Bitch get off my wig. I know that already I swear I'll tell him eventually. Just, not yet. Bitch, you better. Or else I'll expose you myself. Also, I'm surprised you know how to use 'wig' in the millennial context. Wow, has FRIDAY been teaching you tricks? Old dog, new tricks? I'm surprised YOU know what wig means in your generation's language. Aren't you, like, millennial illiterate? RUDE.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **To:** Tony Stark [ aestark@starkindustries.com ]  
**From** : Natalie Rushman [nrushman@starkindustries.com ]  
**Subject** : Your new executive assistant

 

Dear Mr. Stark,

Hello, my name is Natalie Rushman. I am your new executive assistant, and I was tasked to assist you with your corporate duties and responsibilities in Stark Industries while you're in Boston. Miss Potts mentioned that she already discussed my hiring with you, so I expect that you're not surprised to hear from me.

In line with this, I would like to inform you that my papers have already been processed. Currently, I am on my way to the airport as I type this. My flight will land on Friday, at 9:30 in the morning. Please do not worry about my accommodations and transportation; those have already been arranged beforehand.

I will officially start on Monday, and will be at your unofficial office at the Boston labs bright and early. If you could manage to drop by at 9:00 AM on Monday, which I believe is a free slot in your schedule, I am more than glad to touch bases with you and establish expectations and other administrative matters.

Thank you very much and I look forward to working with you from now on.

Best regards,

 **Natalie RUSHMAN**  
Executive Assistant to the Chief Engineer  
Stark Industries  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, NY 10166

 

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

 

 **To** : Natalie Rushman [nrushman@starkindustries.com ]  
**From** : Tony Stark [ aestark@starkindustries.com ]  
**Subject** : You're kinda fired

 

Dear Miss Rushman,

I hope this email finds you in the nick of time. I already told Pepper that I don't need a PA and I can manage on my own. You can go ahead and go home. I'll have Pepper arrange the proper paperwork so you're properly compensated for the trouble.

Best,

 **Tony STARK**  
Chief Engineer, Research & Development  
Stark Industries  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, NY 10166

 

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

 

 **To** : Tony Stark [ aestark@starkindustries.com ]  
**From** : Natalie Rushman [nrushman@starkindustries.com ]  
**Subject** : You can't fire me

 

Dear Mr. Stark,

Miss Potts has already briefed me of the list of possible stunts you might pull, firing me included. Please be informed that the authority of dismissing me from my position does not, in fact, belong to you. It is, and will always be, Miss Potts' prerogative to hire or dismiss personnel working with you.

Either way, thank you for your concern about the trouble I went through to fly to Boston. Rest assured, I was more than happy to "go through the trouble".

I will see you on Monday.

 

Best,

 **Natalie RUSHMAN**  
Executive Assistant to the Chief Engineer  
Stark Industries  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, NY 10166

P.S. It escaped my memory to inform you that Miss Potts had also provided me access to your apartment, namely, the keys, security code, as well as clearance. Please do not be shocked if I drop by your penthouse from time to time.

 

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

 

 **To** : Pepper Potts [ vpotts@starkindustries.com ]  
**From** : Tony Stark [ aestark@starkindustries.com ]  
**Subject** : I HATE HER

 

PEPPER!

Whatever mistake or misgiving or offense that I committed, I am more than willing and able to do anything to make up for it. Whatever it is you're punishing me for by sending an evil executive assistant to Boston--PLEASE. Give me a chance to do better. PLEASE TAKE HER BACK.

 

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

 

 **To** : Tony Stark [ aestark@starkindustries.com ]  
**From** : Pepper Potts [ vpotts@starkindustries.com ]  
**Subject** : RE: I HATE HER

 

Mr. Stark,

While it pleases me immensely to see you grovelling for all the slights against me, unfortunately, it will not make a difference. Miss Rushman is there to stay, and I am not firing her just because you begged me to.

Have a nice weekend, and I hope to hear only good things from Miss Rushman's regular reports.

 

Best,

 **Pepper POTTS**  
Chief Executive Officer  
Stark Industries  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, NY 10166

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**YOUKNOWWHOIAM ✓** @tonystark • 1 min  
If he doesn't describe you as nothing short of amazing and call your inventions as works of marvel, he's not doing enough. Dump his ass.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

James Barnes  
  
**Today** 07:11PM  
Hey doc, it's me again. Sorry to bother you, but I couldn't help but notice you were a little distant yesterday. If you were put off by mythe fanboying, I'd like to apologize for that. And if you're not comfortable working with a bisexual fella, I can request Dr. Cho to pull me out of the prosthetic program or set me up in a different Stark Lab. I gotta say, though, I didn't peg you as the type to be homophobic (or in this case, biphobic). I guess I was wrong then.  
Today 09:10PM  
Hey, I hope it's not too late to explain. And apologize. I could still be persuaded. But it's gotta be a good excuse. Uhh, okay. Here goes. I'm sorry for acting so off when we met. It's been a long day, and I know that's not excuse, but I'm still really sorry for how I acted. Working at the labs is what I love the most, but sometimes, it can get overwhelming? Idk if I'm making sense. Science is, and will always be, my first love. Nothing can change that. But sometimes I get reminded that I'm still human despite everything that I've accomplished. And the reminder never fails to drag my feet back on land, when all I've ever wanted was to fly. Sorry. I said I was gonna make it good. Instead I went ahead and spouted cheesy bullshit. Sorry. I'll contact Dr. Cho and get someone here to work with you. No need to trouble yourself further. Sorry again. It's not bullshit. And to a certain extent, I understand. I mean, I like science too. It fascinates me a lot. of course, I'm no scientist. But I can relate on the wanting to fly part, I guess. I went to the army because I was piss poor, but it wasn't what I wanted the most in life. I thought I was gonna have the chance to do that, after I served enough tours. Then the accident happened, and I lost an arm. That bit about crashing back on land, and getting reminded that we're still human despite everything that we've done, good or bad. I really understand. And don't sweat the little things. You're still pretty young to have come so far. Working at a Stark Industries lab, with tech like the prosthetic--you must have been so young when you started out! I guess you could say that. My dad expected a lot from me even at a young age. I kinda just fell into it? Keeping up with the expectations, trying my best to measure up to the old man. Didn't do me any good during my formative years, gotta admit that, but there are still some parts that I'm thankful for. Silver linings and all that. Sorry, I'm not really good at comforting people, but if it makes a difference, I think you're still handsome with or without the prosthetic. I mean, you're handsome. Period. Oh God, that was terrible. Please un-see that or something. Ignore me. I'm weird. You think I'm handsome, huh? :) I'd say I really dig blonds, but I actually prefer brunets. But you ain't bad looking yourself. :) Oh, yes! Blonds. Haha, yeah. I mean, I get the 'dumb blond' stereotyping a lot but otherwise, yeah, it's great to be blond. Haha. Um, so, are we good? You're not mad at me anymore? Because I've been told that I'm good at groveling. I can totally do that. I wasn't really mad. Just a bit disappointed, but we've established that you're not homophobic or biphobic, right? We haven't, actually. But if it makes a difference, I'm pansexual, so there's that. Oh, that's good to hear. Why's that? Coz you're pretty nice to talk to. And it doesn't hurt that you're cute as well. :) Oh! I mean hahahahaha thanks, I guess?? I already told you you're handsome, so. :) :) :) Thanks. :) Hey, I hate to cut this short but I'm kinda beat. I helped a friend move and she has A LOT of things, most of them heavy shit that I have no idea what she uses for. Women are scary. Oh, don't stay up on my account!! I'm an insomniac so late nights (or mornings, rather) are normal for me. Go to sleep if you're tired! Also Women are *terrifying. :) My closest female friend is the most efficient and also the most terrifying woman I know and I love her to bits. Ha! Same with this friend. :) Anyway, good night Lucien. :) Good night James. :-) My friends call me Bucky. :) But cute fellas like you can call me anytime. ;) Oh God that was really terrible!! You must be really tired. Go to sleep already! Good night Bucky. :) Hope I made you laugh even if that wasn't my best line. :) Good night!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will always be a sucker for Tony/Nat friendship and their playfighting. :--) I wrote this on my desktop browser and forgot to check the optics on the mobile version. Even on the desktop version (which I don't recommend btw, because it doesn't look as nice as it does on mobile), I noticed that Tony and Bucky's exchange was kinda chunky. Let's just pretend that they're the type to text in big chunks. :---)
> 
> Next Chapter: **GRWM + My Twin! (aka The Face That Could Launch A Thousand Warships) | SerinaTheMermaid**


End file.
